L'héritage des Lions
by Vorpale
Summary: Kya, jeune hybride mi-lionne, mi-tigresse, est sous la tutelle de Scar, frère malveillant du Roi Lion, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de couler des jours heureux avec son cousin Simba. Mais bientôt les ombres du passé et les complots du présent s'étendront sur elle et le jeune prince, leur promettant un futur incertain... et Kya pourrait bien y jouer un rôle décisif.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages du Roi Lion ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, ainsi que certaines rares phrases du dialogue du script du premier film qui se glisseront parfois dans l'histoire (je sais qu'à la fin de ce prologue il y en aura, mais par la suite elles seront vraiment très très rares), étant donné que l'intrigue est liée à celle du film.

J'aimerai aussi préciser que l'idée d'un félin hybride ne m'est pas venue comme par magie : pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas, les ligres (père lion, mère tigre) et les tigrons (père tigre, mère lionne) sont très rares mais existent vraiment ! Seulement en captivité, soit, mais après tout il s'agit ici d'une fanfiction basée sur un film avec des lions parlant. :P

Certains faits seront certainement exagérés, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas trop m'éloigner de la vérité. J'ai pris le temps de me renseigner sur les ligres, et par exemple, ils sont vraiment plus gros que leurs parents, ressemblent plus au lion et ont une queue de la même forme que celle des tigres. C'est assez impressionnant, je vous invite à aller googler tout ça, si le sujet vous intéresse. :)

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

 _Les Terres des Lions, celles de l'Ouest, surnommées Pridelands, étaient depuis le règne du puissant Roi Lion Mohatu un véritable havre de paix pour toutes les créatures. Le règne de sa fille et héritière Uru fut tout aussi prospère, si bien qu'elle et son prince consort Ahadi étaient respectés au-delà des frontières de leur royaume._

 _Le couple royal eut trois lionceaux. L'aîné, Akeela, était un jeune lion vif, curieux et bienveillant, tout comme ses deux frères, Mufasa et Taka. Tous les trois eurent une enfance dorée de petits princes.  
_

 _Tout changea lorsque vint l'âge adulte, avec la répartition des rôles.  
_

 _Akeela fut choisi par le vieux et sage Rafiki pour devenir l'un des Gardien des Territoires, celui qui était chargé de veiller sur la cohésion des domaines félins. Le rôle de futur roi des Pridelands fut ainsi attribué comme une évidence à Mufasa. Ne recevant aucun rôle d'assez grande envergure à son goût, Taka - qui à présent se faisait appeler Scar- commença à entretenir des sentiments haineux envers sa fratrie, surtout envers Mufasa, puisque c'était le rôle de roi qu'il convoitait le plus.  
_

 _Des années plus tard, Mufasa devint roi, et prit pour compagne la majestueuse Sarabi. Pendant ce temps, Akeela passait la plupart de son temps à voyager de royaumes en royaumes, veillant à leurs prospérités respectives. Il resta quelque temps sur la Terre des Tigres, où il rencontra Sheera-kan, une puissante et belle tigresse.  
_

 _Sans que personne ne le sache, c'est ainsi que naquit Kya, hybride ligre, de l'union inattendue mais inévitable d'Akeela et Sheera-kan.  
_

 _Malheureusement, la tigresse et sa petite, âgée alors de quelques mois, furent attaquées par de mystérieuses créatures. Akeela se battit sauvagement pour sauver sa famille, mais ne put que s'enfuir avec Kya, grièvement blessé. Il n'eut que le temps de parvenir jusqu'au vieux singe Rafiki, et lui fit promettre de confier sa fille à ses deux frères, sur la Terre des Lions, et précisa également qu'il léguait à Kya son rôle de Gardien. Il mourut de ses blessures quelques jours plus tard, sachant qu'il avait mis Kya entre de bonnes mains.  
_

 _Respectant le voeu d'Akeela, Rafiki entreprit donc d'amener Kya auprès de ses deux oncles, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas aisé d'élever une jeune hybride, déjà vigoureuse et alerte pour son jeune âge.  
_

 _Il en était sûr, le futur de ce jeune lionceau aux oreilles et à la queue de tigre promettait d'être intéressant..._

* * *

Rafiki grimpa le long du Rocher des Lions, tenant avec précaution son fardeau endormi. Par chance, les deux félins qu'il voulait voir se trouvaient juste au-dessus de lui. Il pouvait les entendre se disputer, comme à leur habitude.

À l'aide de son bâton, le vieux singe se souleva à leur hauteur et s'avança vers les deux lions.  
Mufasa et Scar se figèrent et observèrent le nouvel arrivant, avec une expression surprise mais bienveillante pour l'un et méprisante pour l'autre.

« Rafiki, que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit Mufasa. Sentant les effets de la fatigue et du chagrin qui pesaient sur ses épaules, le vieux singe s'assit avec lenteur, et déposa la petite, toujours endormie, sur ses jambes en tailleur.

« Qui est-ce ? » demandèrent d'une même voix les deux lions. « Je vais tout vous raconter, mais asseyez-vous, ce ne sera pas facile à entendre.»

Et il leur raconta comment leur frère aîné Akeela avait passé ses dernières années sur la terre des tigres, suivit de la naissance de sa fille hybride, et enfin comment il était mort, laissant la petite orpheline.

L'annonce de la mort de leur frère choqua profondément les deux lions. Mufasa se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas en secouant sa tête majestueuse d'un air désespéré. Scar, quant à lui, resta figé, une ombre de réelle tristesse dans les yeux. " Je savais qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer son frère Akeela", songea Rafiki tout en l'observant pensivement. "Ça me donne une idée..."

À ce moment-là, la petite Kya se tortilla dans son sommeil et se réveilla avec un grand bâillement. Elle observa de ses grands yeux curieux les deux lions qui, à présent, la fixaient intensément.

« C'est donc à nous d'élever ce lionceau », déclara Mufasa, en s'efforçant d'effacer toute trace de tristesse dans sa voix. « Quel âge a-t-elle ? »

« Deux mois. » souffla Rafiki.

« Vraiment ? Elle en fait le double ! » s'exclama doucement le Roi Lion. « Eh bien, ce sera la première fois qu'un lionceau hybride sera élevé à Pride Rock. »

« Comment être sûrs qu'il s'agisse bien de la fille d'Akeela, et non un de ces lionceaux abandonnés ? » intervint Scar en gratifiant Rafiki d'un regard venimeux.

Ce dernier allait intervenir, mais Mufasa fut plus rapide :

« Voyons mon frère, regarde-là. Elle est son portrait craché, même si elle tient indéniablement du tigre. De plus, qui à part Akeela, un gardien des royaumes félins, pourrait s'approcher d'une tigresse ? »

Scar le lorgna sournoisement, avant de se tourner vers la petite hybride. Il s'approcha et huma l'air.

« Je confirme », dit-il d'une voix lasse. « C'est l'odeur de notre frère. » La petite en question émit un léger ronronnement, tandis qu'un sourire lumineux s'étala sur son visage félin. Intrigués, les deux lions l'observèrent un instant, puis Mufasa demanda quel était son nom.

Rafiki allait répondre, mais une fois de plus il fut coupé dans son élan.

« Kya » dit une petite voix cristalline, à la surprise générale. Les deux lions ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'elle sache dire quoi que ce soit à son âge.

« Décidément, cette petite est pleine de surprises. » marmonna Scar en haussant un sourcil dédaigneux.

Mufasa appela Sarabi et quelques lionnes présentes aux alentours pour débattre du sort de Kya.

« Nous pourrions s'occuper d'elle », déclara-t-il, « et s'assurer qu'elle ne manque de rien. » Sarabi sourit à la petite Kya, qui fit de même en retour.

« Étant donné que ton premier-né est sur le point de naître... » intervint Rafiki, « Et que tu devras l'élever en tant que futur Roi Lion... Puisque Kya est son aîné, cela porterait à confusion. Ce n'est pas la solution. » Puis il dévisagea Scar, silencieux. Le lion ténébreux promena son regard sur l'assemblée avant de s'arrêter sur Kya, qui le fixa à son tour. Pendant un moment, Scar sembla plongé dans ses pensées, puis il se redressa en esquissant un sourire mystérieux et s'avança vers la petite.

« Très bien, je m'en chargerai. Je prendrai soin d'elle. Après tout, je n'ai pas encore de descendance dans les pattes, moi... »

Kya émit un instant son ronronnement étrange, roula des genoux de Rafiki et posa une patte douce sur le museau de Scar qui s'était penché vers elle. Une lueur de surprise anima un instant les yeux du lion. " C'est bien ce que je pensais." songea Rafiki. " La petite saura lui insuffler ce qui lui manque de trop. "

Scar agrippa Kya par la peau du cou, non sans avoir rouler des yeux devant ce qu'il était réduit à faire, et la fit grimper sur ses épaules. Il s'éloigna ensuite vers sa tanière, sous le regard indécis mais rassuré de Mufasa.

« Penses-tu qu'il saura s'occuper d'elle ? » demanda ce dernier au vieux singe, la mine soucieuse.

« Oui. Akeela le voulait ainsi, je le sens. Kya reste votre nièce, après tout. »

Mufasa acquiesça solennellement. Scar était peut-être l'être le plus dangereux après lui, mais il ne ferait pas de mal à un membre de sa famille.

Du moins, le pensait-il sincèrement.

« Bien sûr, mais j'ai bien peur que la part sombre de Scar influence la petite contre son gré... » murmura-t-il.

« Elle sera bien plus forte que tu ne le crois. N'oublie pas qui est son père. Je suis sûr que l'effet inverse se produira, regarde comment elle a su l'adoucir... »

Mufasa esquissa un sourire.

« Akeela a toujours su réussir là où j'ai échoué. Cette petite en fera de même, tu as raison. Malgré tout ", ajouta-t-il, « Je garderai un œil sur elle. Elle est aussi ma nièce, l'héritage de mon grand frère... »

Soupirant de tristesse, il quitta le vieux singe pour pleurer en paix la perte de son frère. Sarabi et les lionnes, qui avaient alors tout écouté discrètement, vinrent le soutenir, ne cherchant plus à contenir leur chagrin. Tout le monde connaissait et affectionnait le brave et sage Akeela, et sa mort inattendue ne pouvait qu'être dure à encaisser.

Rafiki entama le chemin du retour, le cœur lourd mais enflé d'espoir.

« Bonne chance, petite Kya. Puissent les étoiles veiller sur toi. » murmura-t-il.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

«Scar. »

«Hmm? »

« Lâche-le. »

Sortant son bec de la bouche du lion, Zazu renchérit :

« Impeccable timing, votre majesté. »

Scar recracha l'oiseau avec dédain, avant de s'avancer souplement vers son frère.

« Tieens, mais ne serait-ce pas mon cher frère qui descend de son rocher pour se joindre au commun des mortels ? »

Mufasa lui décocha un regard glacial.

« Sarabi et moi ne t'avons pas vu ce matin à la présentation de Simba. » D'un air faussement effaré, Scar s'étira et fit crisser ses griffes contre la roche.

« C'était aujourd'hui ? Ça m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit... »

Tandis que Zazu pestait et que Scar répliquait de façon venimeuse, Mufasa mit fin à cet échange en croisant le regard de son frère :

« Il n'empêche que tu aurais dû y être. Simba est mon fils, donc ton neveu, et ton futur roi. Et je suis sûr que ça aurait été important pour Kya de rencontrer son cousin. »

Scar roula des yeux et répondit de sa voix traînante, l'air absolument désintéressé :

« Oui, oui, sans doute. »

« D'ailleurs, où est-elle ? » demanda Mufasa d'une voix plus douce.

« Dans les parages... »

« C'est-à-dire...? »

À ce moment-là, une silhouette féline bondit et s'agrippa en riant à la crinière de feu de Roi Lion. Mufasa ria à son tour, et délogea sa nièce de sa crinière d'un coup de tête. Il la gratifia d'un sourire bienveillant.

« Comment vas-tu, Kya ? »

Elle lui répondit en clignant doucement des yeux, posa délicatement une patte de velours sur le museau du Roi et d'un bond, s'éloigna et alla louvoyer entre les pattes de Scar.

« Voudrais-tu rencontrer ton cousin Simba ? » demanda Mufasa à la petite lionne. « Je suis sûr que vous deviendrez de grands amis. » Kya acquiesça, enthousiaste, avant de se tourner vers son oncle ténébreux et de l'interroger du regard.

Soupirant de lassitude, celui-ci lâcha :

« Va. Va jouer avec cette boule de poil. Mais attention... », ajouta-t-il d'un ton cynique alors que Mufasa s'éloignait avec Kya. « Oncle Mufasa va certainement t'apprendre à t'incliner devant plus faible que toi... » Mufasa se retourna, l'air soudain menaçant.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

Scar resta silencieux, avant de s'éloigner avec un sourire malicieux.

« Ne me tourne pas le dos, Scar. »

« Oh non, Mufasa, peut-être que tu ne devrais pas me tourner le dos. »

En quelques bonds, Mufasa se plaça devant Scar en rugissant.

« Est-ce une menace ? » gronda-t-il.

« Calme-toi, calme-toi, tu sais bien que je n'oserai pas... » répondit Scar d'une voix faussement apaisante.

« Dommage ! » rétorqua Zazu qui s'était faufilé entre les pattes de Mufasa. « Et on peut-on savoir pourquoi ? »

Les yeux de Scar brillèrent de malice.

« Parce que s'il s'agissait seulement d'intelligence, j'aurais eu la part du lion, mais puisqu'il est question de force brute... » Son regard croisa celui de Mufasa avec dédain et lassitude. « ... J'ai bien peur de pas avoir eu cette part de la génétique. »

Kya, à la fois inquiète et intriguée, s'approcha des deux lions. Scar se tourna vers elle, l'effleura de son museau et s'éloigna avec un dernier regard de défi à Mufasa.

« Je veux qu'elle soit revenue avant la nuit. » dit-il de sa voix traînante.» Puis il disparut.

Soupirant, Mufasa entraîna sa nièce vers le rocher aux lions. Il lui murmura en chemin :

« Parfois, n'écoute pas tout ce que ton oncle Scar te dit. Il a d'étranges idées derrière la tête...»

« Je sais. » répondit-elle, au grand étonnement de Mufasa.


	2. Childhood - Part 1

Kya dressa ses oreilles noires et blanches et scruta l'horizon doré que dessinait l'aurore. Le regard pétillant, elle observa la horde de gazelles qui traversait la plaine, les oiseaux qui sillonnaient le ciel et au loin, les éléphants qui se réveillaient. Et à sa droite, le Rocher des Lions se dressait majestueusement.

Gorgée d'une excitation mystérieuse, elle retourna avec précipitation dans la caverne rocheuse où elle passait ses nuits. Esquivant agilement les pierres disposées çà et là, elle atteignit enfin l'endroit où dormait son oncle.

« Oncle Scar, oncle Scar ! » s'écria-t-elle en atterrissant dans sa crinière sombre. « Oncle Scar, réveille-toi ! » Elle se pencha entre les deux oreilles du lion, qui émergea du sommeil avec une grimace.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » grommela t-il. « Va dormir, il est encore trop tôt pour moi. »

« Mais oncle Scar, tu m'avais promis ! » dit Kya d'une voix déchirante de déception. Elle glissa de la tête de Scar et le fixa d'un regard furibond. Le lion ténébreux ouvrit les yeux à contre-cœur et croisa le regard perçant de sa nièce, débutant ainsi une de leurs habituelles batailles de regards. Soupirant, Scar y renonça - il savait que Kya pouvait se montrer aussi têtue que lui - et se leva à grands renforts de grommellements hargneux, tout en repoussant Kya qui s'était de nouveau jetée sur lui afin de le réveiller pour de bon.

« C'est bon, ça va, j'arrive ! » siffla-t-il de sa voix traînante. « Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas être réveillé aussi tôt. »

« Une chose que tu n'aimes pas, ça nous changera ! » s'exclama Kya avec un sourire ironique.

Scar haussa un sourcil dédaigneux, et Kya lui décocha un sourire, les yeux pétillants de malice, avant de galoper vers l'extérieur. Soupirant de lassitude, Scar se dirigea à sa suite, et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

Qu'il le veuille ou non, il se sentait plus heureux, plus comblé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis qu'il s'occupait de sa jeune nièce. Peut-être parce que cette boule d'énergie l'empêchait de ruminer ses sombres pensées et desseins, ou bien parce qu'elle lui avait offert - malgré lui - une affection qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps.

Il s'assit avec souplesse près de Kya, à la lueur du jour, et la gratifia d'un regard inquisiteur.

« Alors ? » trépigna la petite ligre. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais m'apprendre aujourd'hui ? »

Scar lui avait en effet promis la veille une de ces rares séance d'apprentissage que Kya aimait tant, dans le seul but de calmer son intrépide nièce et de l'endormir. Il réfléchit brièvement à ce qu'il avait eu comme idée derrière la tête, avant de déclarer avec un sourire :

« Aah, oui. Kya, je vais te montrer comment traquer et attraper une proie. » Comme prévu, sa nièce débordait d'enthousiasme. « Suis-moi. » lui dit Scar tout en descendant vers la plaine.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Trottinant aux côtés de son oncle, Kya lui demanda :« Oncle Scar, est-ce que mon père était un bon chasseur ? »Scar l'observa un instant, silencieux, avant de lui répondre :

« Pas aussi bon que moi, mais oui, il était doué. »

Kya resta songeuse, puis souffla en un murmure joyeux :

« J'espère que je le serai autant que lui ! »

« Sans aucun doute. » lâcha Scar, un peu trop vite à son goût.

Devant le regard inquisiteur de la ligresse, il se justifia en grimaçant un sourire :

« Avec moi comme professeur, tu n'auras pas de meilleures chances. Après tout, je suis le meilleur dans ce domaine. »

« Meilleur que Mufasa ? »

Le regard du lion s'assombrit et il siffla d'une voix traînante :

« Dis fois meilleur que Mufasa. »

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Tiens, regarde, entraîne-toi sur ces grenouilles pour commencer. Tout est dans l'anticipation et l'attente du bon moment... Approche-toi sans faire de bruit, doucement... »

Kya acquiesça, se tapit dans les herbes, devenant indétectable.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Je m'étais déjà entraîné hier », confessa Kya avec un sourire coupable. « Avec Simba et Nala, on s'amuse souvent avec ce genre de défis. »

En effet, la manière dont elle avait attrapé le batracien n'avait rien de maladroite.

« Hmm. Intéressant. » marmonna Scar, l'air tout à fait désintéressé.

Pourtant, il l'observait en biais d'un air pensif, tandis qu'elle continuait à gambader autour de lui tout en débitant son bavardage habituel. " Elle a un instinct remarquable pour son âge ", songea le lion ténébreux. " Même Akeela n'était pas aussi vif qu'elle. Elle doit tenir ça de son hybridation. Je me demande de quoi elle sera capable à l'âge adulte..."

Soudain, Kya s'arrêta au bord d'un ravin escarpé.

« Oncle Scar, regarde, la vallée des Antilopes ! C'est ici que nous allons ? »

Scar soupira d'un air las, comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait son rôle d'oncle un peu trop au sérieux :

« Non, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, même pour moi. Tu vois, si ces gnous-là décidaient de dévaler ce ravin, nous n'aurions aucun moyen de les éviter et encore moins de les chasser. Et rien ne peut empêcher une horde d'herbivores stupides de te piétiner. »

Étrangement, ses paroles firent écho dans son esprit, et Scar eut comme un début d'idée. Retenant un sourire carnassier, il tendit une patte et serra Kya contre lui.

« Mais garde ça pour toi, veux-tu ? Je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre, alors ne t'approche jamais de ce ravin. Tu es d'accord ? »

D'abord surprise, Kya acquiesça avec un sourire puis s'échappa de l'étreinte de son oncle.

« Encore un endroit à éviter, hein ? » railla-t-elle en scrutant les pentes escarpées du ravin.

Se faisant une raison, elle suivit son oncle qui s'éloignait dans les hautes herbes.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Ils lorgnaient à présent un troupeau de zèbres, qui broutait paisiblement sans se douter de leur présence.

« Nous n'aurons le droit qu'à un essai », murmura Scar, concentré. « Je vais lancer une attaque de l'autre côté, observe bien comment je procède. Le troupeau va logiquement se diriger vers toi. Reste cachée, repère un jeune à ta taille et je te laisser aviser la suite. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. « Mais attention, ne prends aucun risque. Aucun lionceau de ton âge ne pourrait faire ce que je te demande. »

Kya fixa son oncle avec de grands yeux interloqués.

« Mais alors, pourquoi m'emmener si tôt à la chasse ? »

« Parce que tu es différente. » déclara Scar d'une voix de velours, avant de s'éloigner à grandes foulées silencieuses, devenant invisible.

Confuse, Kya décida d'ignorer ces propos étranges et reporta son attention sur le troupeau...

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Kya attendit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçût son oncle surgir de nulle part, courser un zèbre qui eut à peine le temps d'accélérer puis lui sauter férocement à la gorge. Kya ne put en voir plus, un énorme nuage de poussière venait de les masquer. En effet, le troupeau entier, affolé, se dirigeait au galop droit sur elle.

Elle feula, partagée entre la peur et l'excitation. Accroupie dans les hautes herbes, elle se savait invisible. Laissant son instinct prendre le dessus, elle verrouilla son regard sur un zèbre de taille moyenne, et s'élança hors de sa cachette d'un bond qui l'amena plus loin que ce qu'elle pensait. Ne réfléchissant plus, elle s'élança à la suite de sa proie, qui se retrouva freinée par la course de ses congénères, et ainsi, Kya parvint à sa hauteur en quelques foulées. Puis elle tendit ses muscles et bondit avec agilité et atterrit sur le dos du zèbre en pleine course, et s'y agrippa avec ténacité.

Alors que son instinct lui hurlait de planter ses crocs dans la nuque du zèbre, elle se rétracta au dernier moment et sauta de sa proie, la laissant s'échapper avec le reste du troupeau.

Légèrement haletante, Kya laboura lentement la terre de ses griffes en regardant les zèbres s'éloigner.

« Je ne savais pas que j'étais capable de ça... » souffla-t-elle pour elle-même. Tous ses sens en alerte, elle sentait encore l'adrénaline pulser dans tout son corps.

Au bout d'un moment, Scar la rejoignit, une expression consternée sur le visage. Il s'allongea paresseusement auprès de sa nièce et déclara :

« Je t'ai vu à l'œuvre. Je dois dire que tu es.. impressionnante. Je ne te savais pas capable d'évoluer à un telle vitesse. Mais pourquoi avoir abandonné au dernier moment ? »

Kya le regarda de ses yeux bleus, étrangement calmes. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir devant les compliments inattendus de son oncle.

« Je n'en avais pas envie. Je suppose que je n'ai pas faim. »

Elle s'étira entre les pattes du lion avant de s'y frotter brièvement.

« Belle prise, oncle Scar ! Mais je crois que la chasse est finie pour moi pour aujourd'hui. »

Scar devina aussitôt ses intentions.

« C'est ça. Va jouer avec tes amis. Je dois aller m'occuper de ma prise. Des amis à moi en auront besoin. » Il posa une patte sur la tête de Kya, qui se mit à rire.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, oncle Scar ? » Elle se dégagea, et après un dernier regard pour le lion, s'élança vers Priderock, tandis que Scar la suivait des yeux, songeur.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Simba et Nala étaient visiblement en train de parler à voix basse lorsque Kya les dénicha près d'un point d'eau entouré d'arbustes.

« Hey les amis ! » s'écria la ligresse.

« Chuuut ! » se retournèrent brusquement les deux lionceaux dans un même mouvement.

« Oups, désolée. » chuchota Kya en s'accroupissant à leurs côtés. « Mais, heuum, quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qui se passe ici ? »

« On essaye d'échapper à Zazu. » souffla Simba avec un sourire malicieux.

« Oui, il ne fait que de nous surveiller sans arrêt ! » ajouta Nala avec agacement. « On ne peut même pas s'amuser tranquilles ! »

Kya rit doucement.

« Aha, je vois, mais si vous voulez lui échapper, vous ferez mieux de trouver une meilleure cachette, je vous ai tout de suite aperçu de là-haut, alors imaginez à vol d'oiseau ! »

Nala acquiesça :

« C'est bien ce que pensais. Allons-y ! »

Simba partit en tête, s'aplatissant au sol comme pour ramper. Kya et Nala échangèrent un regard moqueur avant de s'esclaffer :

« Mais enfin, Simba, même comme ça, il pourra te voir ! »

Riants, les trois lionceaux dénichèrent une cachette assez large pour eux trois sous un buisson aux larges feuilles.

Simba semblait ne pas tenir en place.

« Eh, vous savez quoi, mon père m'a promis que demain matin, au lever du soleil, il me montrerait tout le royaume des Lions, jusqu'aux frontières ! »

« Aha, le futur roi va enfin prendre connaissance de ses terres ! » plaisanta Kya en le gratifiant d'un coup de patte. Nala se mit à rire de bon cœur.

« Je vous raconterai ce qu'il me dira ! » ajouta Simba avec un enthousiasme évident. « Ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment ! »

« Tu m'étonnes. Tu connaîtras tout le royaume ! » chuchota Nala.

« Et tu pourras nous montrer les endroits intéressants ? » s'écria Kya, les yeux pétillants.

Simba se rengorgea, réprimant avec peine un grand sourire.

« Évidement ! On partira en expédition ! »

Les trois amis échangèrent des regards complices, puis Kya se redressa légèrement, et pétrit le sol de ses pattes antérieures, signe qu'elle était nerveuse.

« En parlant d'expédition... oncle Scar m'avait promis une surprise ce matin et... devinez quoi ! Il m'a emmenée à la chasse ! »

Les deux lionceaux laissèrent échapper une exclamation d'enthousiasme.

« Mais attends », songea Nala, « Normalement, on ne nous emmène pas à la chasse avant l'âge d'un an ! Et tu as... Huit mois, c'est ça ? » Kya acquiesça avec un sourire gêné.

« Alors, comment c'était ? » demanda Simba, curieux.

« C'est... Bizarrement exaltant. Très rapide aussi. Mais je ne crois pas que je recommencerai de sitôt ! C'est plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraît, et c'est assez intimidant quand on y est. »

Simba et Nala l'écoutèrent, bouche-bée. Kya, embarassée, jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel.

« Ah... » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire. « Voilà Zazu ! »

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Le crépuscule s'installait doucement sur la terre des Lions, tandis que Kya se dirigeait vers l'amas de rocher voisin de Priderock, là où elle passait ses nuits avec son oncle.

Elle avait les muscles fatigués d'avoir tant couru et gambadé avec Simba et Nala tout au long de la journée. Sa fourrure couleur sable roux était néanmoins propre et lustrée, résultat du bain qu'elle s'était offert, seule, car ses amis n'aimaient pas se mouiller. Simba avait bien tenu quelques instants dans l'eau, rien que pour montrer sa bravoure, mais Kya restait la seule qui appréciait réellement l'eau, elle pouvait y rester des heures. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne n'aimait les bains, contrairement à elle...

À mi-chemin, son regard fut capté par l'envol d'un groupe d'oiseaux migrateurs. C'est ainsi qu'elle aperçut la silhouette fine et indéniablement féline qui se découpait à l'horizon, figée, et qui semblait l'observer.

« Un guépard ! » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle en apercevait rarement, mais elle les trouvait fascinants. La manière dont leur corps était taillé pour la vitesse, la finesse de leurs membres... Elle l'observa un moment, avant de continuer prudemment son chemin. Elle sentait que l'inconnu la suivait du regard, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir l'interpeller pour autant.

Elle arriva enfin à destination, gravit les roches qui menaient à la tanière et y déboula en s'exclamant :

« Oncle Scar, c'est moi, je suis rentrée ! » Mais son oncle n'y était pas.

Légèrement dépitée, Kya attendit en s'occupant comme elle pouvait, c'est-à-dire en jouant avec sa queue, lorsque soudain une violente pluie commença à se déverser, achevant la transition du crépuscule à la nuit.

Kya frissonna et recula un peu plus loin dans la tanière. Un éclair zébra le ciel et au son du tonnerre, la petite ligresse retint un cri d'angoisse et se blottit contre un rocher, grelottante de peur. Aussi longtemps qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir, les orages l'avaient toujours effrayée. Elle ne savait plus pourquoi, mais le son du tonnerre suffisait à la glacer de peur et la paralyser.

C'est ainsi que Scar la trouva, et alors qu'il était encore trempé, Kya se précipita sur lui pour se réfugier entre ses pattes.

« Ssh, je suis là, calme-toi, calme-toi... »

Il la prit par la nuque et l'emmena plus loin. Il s'ébroua brièvement afin de se débarrasser de l'humidité qui collait à sa fourrure, et se coucha, Kya entre ses pattes avant.

« Tss. » marmonna Scar avec une pointe d'amusement. « Prête à sauter sur des bêtes bien plus grosses qu'elle, mais terrifiée par un simple orage. Vraiment... »

Kya se lova contre la crinière du lion, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de le fusiller du regard, avant de soupirer :

« Je sais... Quand je serai plus grande, je n'aurai plus peur ! »

« Hmm. »

« Et toi, oncle Scar, de quoi as-tu peur ? »

«... De rien dont je me souvienne. »

Kya émit un grognement.

« Bon, si ça peut te rassurer... Je n'apprécie pas vraiment les _rhinocéros_. »

Kya trouva cette idée tout à fait surprenante.

« Oui, bien sûr, tu m'as l'air _très_ effrayé ! » ironisa-t-elle, à moitié endormie, lovée contre la crinière du lion.

Elle sombra alors dans un rêve étrange...

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Kya était emmenée pour la première fois dans la tanière rocheuse. Elle était perchée sur les épaules de son oncle, et elle se sentait plus frêle, plus petite.

Scar s'allongea à l'abri, et elle s'installa instinctivement entre ses pattes avant. Le lion fronça un instant les sourcils, avant de se résigner et il laissa Kya se pelotonner contre lui.

Soudain, un éclair apparut dans le ciel, et le tonnerre fit trembler la plaine. Kya, tétanisée, revit des images et des sons qui lui glaçaient le sang et alourdaient son cœur.

Scar sembla marmonner quelque chose, agacé, lorsque Kya se tourna vers lui, tremblante. À sa grande surprise, elle avait une voix frêle, hésitante, comme si elle savait à peine parler.

« Ma... ma mère... elle ne les a pas entendus. Il y avait... un... orage... le bruit... c'était... »

Elle ne put dire davantage, bien trop terrorisée par des visions mystérieuses. Scar la dévisagea un instant, avant de la serrer contre lui.

Un nouveau bruit de tonnerre retentit, réveillant Kya. Déboussolée, elle haletait, tandis qu'une vérité se frayait doucement un chemin dans son esprit.

Elle venait d'assister à l'un de ses premiers souvenirs, oublié jusqu'ici, lors de son arrivée à Priderock.


	3. Childhood - Part 2

Le lendemain matin, toute trace du rêve-souvenir s'était envolée, et Kya avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et son énergie habituelle. Un soleil radieux illuminait Priderock, tandis qu'elle accompagnait son oncle au-dehors. Celui-ci restait plongé dans ses pensées, si bien que Kya ne pût le tirer de ses réflexions. Pourtant, elle insistait, jusqu'à lui mordiller une patte.

« Oncle Scar, voyons, écoute-moi ! Je crois qu'il veut nous parler. Il n'a pas arrêté de nous observer.»

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » grommela Scar.

Kya lui désigna le guépard, placé à une bonne vingtaine de mètres d'eux. Scar avait perçu sa présence plus tôt, mais il n'y avait prêté aucune attention. Les guépards ne représentaient aucun danger potentiel pour un lion. Ces félins veillaient d'ailleurs à toujours rester hors de leur portée.

Or, celui-ci les fixait du regard avec intensité, ce que le lion n'avait pas remarqué. Kya souffla :

« C'est le guépard que j'ai aperçu hier ! On dirait qu'il m'a suivie, mais pourquoi ? » Elle fit un pas vers le félin, avant que Scar ne l'arrête.

C'était le signal que semblait attendre l'inconnu, puisqu'il se dirigea droit vers eux de sa démarche souple et s'assit à quelques pas d'eux.

« Bonjour, adviseur Scar. Bonjour, petite ligresse. »

Lorsqu'il parla, Kya sut immédiatement qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui, et qu'elle voulait connaître ce mystérieux félin tout en grâce et finesse aux yeux brillants de sagesse.

« Je m'appelle Tsu'tey. Pardonnez-moi cette intrusion, je... »

« Comment m'avez-vous appelée ? » demanda Kya, curieuse, en s'avançant tout naturellement vers le guépard, avant que Scar ne la saisisse de nouveau et la fit reculer.

« Que veux-tu, _guépard_ ? » siffla-t-il d'une voix méprisante.

Kya lui lança un regard courroucé. Décidément, son oncle avait bien du mal à se montrer sociable.

Tsu'tey eut l'air vaguement irrité, avant de reprendre ce qu'il disait.

« Je n'ai pas fini de me présenter, _lion_. Je suis Gardien des royaumes félins, tout comme l'était ton père. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce, tout en baissant les yeux vers Kya. « Je m'apprêtai à quitter la Terre des Lions, mais je me disais qu'il fallait tout de même que je rencontre la fille d'Akeela. »

Il lui lança un regard affectueux, tandis que Kya lui souriait, se sentait gorgée d'enthousiasme.

« J'aimerais m'entretenir un moment avec toi, petite, si tu veux bien. Mais d'abord, quel est ton nom ? »

« Elle s'appelle Kya. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle irait traîner avec toi, guépard. »

Kya protesta :

« Mais enfin, oncle Scar, c'est un Gardien des royaumes ! Et il connaissait mon père ! »

Scar soupira, l'air encore plus las et dédaigneux que d'habitude. Il fixa Kya d'un regard inquisiteur, et ainsi commença un nouveau duel de regards. Une fois de plus, Scar renonça, lança un coup d'œil à faire froid dans le dos au guépard, qui resta impassible, puis le lion ténébreux s'éloigna.

« De toute façon, j'ai à faire. Je te vois plus tard, Kya. » Et il disparut parmi les hautes herbes.

Un peu intimidée, mais curieuse avant tout, Kya s'avança vers le guépard avec un sourire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas contre vous, il est comme ça avec tout le monde. »

« Sauf envers toi. »

Le sourire de Kya s'élargit.

« Oui, on peut dire ça. C'est sa manière de prendre soin de moi. »

Tsu'tey se leva majestueusement et sa longue queue balaya l'air.

« J'ai l'habitude, les lions se croient en général plus puissants que n'importe quel animal. Ça se voit qu'ils ne se sont jamais retrouvés face à des tigres. Enfin, peu importe, nous les guépards avons l'avantage de la vitesse. » s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Kya le fixait avec de grands yeux ronds, abasourdie. Elle avait tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« En revanche, je n'ai pas l'habitude de croiser des félins tels que toi » poursuivit Tsu'tey, avec un nouveau sourire en coin. « Marchons, veux-tu ? Je sens que notre rencontre va être intéressante. »

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Parmi toutes les questions que Kya brûlait de demander, une finit par s'imposer d'elle-même.

« Vous connaissiez bien mon père ? » Tsu'tey eut un sourire bienveillant.

« Oui. Akeela était un félin à part. Pas du tout le genre à se croire supérieur comme les autres lions, d'ailleurs. C'était un de mes amis les plus proches. J'ai été très triste d'apprendre sa perte, tu sais. »

Kya fixait le guépard avec une intensité grandissante.

« Comment était-il ? »

« ... Très brave, et très sage, à sa manière. Un peu trop curieux, peut-être. Imbattable à la traque. Pour preuve, c'est bien le seul qui a pu suivre une tigresse à la trace. » ajouta-t-il avec un coup d'œil malicieux vers Kya. « Ton père était un grand lion, et un Gardien formidable. C'est lui qui m'a formé à ce rôle. »

« C'est donc vous le Gardien après mon père ? » risqua la petite lionne.

« Non. En fait, nous sommes plusieurs, chaque Gardien représente une espèce féline. C'est toi qui prendras la place de ton père, il t'a désignée comme son héritière, pas vrai ? »

Kya sourit, aux anges.

« Oui, c'est exact ! Je me demandais bien qui pourrait m'initier à ce rôle, mais je suppose que vous ou d'autres Gardiens m'entraîneront ! »

Le guépard acquiesça, l'air amusé de son enthousiasme.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez m'entraîner, vous ? S'il vous plaît ! »

Tsu'tey baissa ses yeux à la hauteur de Kya en souriant :

« Ce sera avec plaisir, mais pour l'instant, je ne peux pas prendre cette décision tout seul. Tu as encore le temps, tu sais. Et tu peux m'appeler Tsu'tey. » Il se redressa, et observa l'horizon, l'air pensif. « Tes oncles ne te parlent pas beaucoup de ton père, ou même de ta famille, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. » souffla Kya.

Elle avait vite appris qu'interroger son oncle ténébreux sur son frère décédé n'était pas franchement recommandé, tout comme pas mal d'autres choses, finalement. Quant à oncle Mufasa... Elle n'avait jamais osé lui en parler, l'évocation d'Akeela semblait l'emplir d'une tristesse silencieuse qui culpabilisait étrangement la petite lionne.

Elle se tourna vers le guépard, l'air hésitante :

« Vous avez parlé des tigres tout à l'heure, mais qu'est-ce qu'un tigre, au juste ? J'ai toujours pensé qu'ils étaient une catégorie particulière de lions. »

Abasourdi, Tsu'tey émit un rire discret caractéristique des guépards.

D'abord surprise, puis vexée, Kya fronça les sourcils et dit lentement en montrant les dents :

« Ma mère était une tigresse. Ça ne me fait pas rire. »

Tsu'tey redevint brusquement sérieux, et s'assit avec lenteur tout en observant Kya d'un air inquiet, voire accablé.

« Eh bien... Tu ne sais pas ce que tu es... »

Kya lui rendit son regard, interdite. Le guépard reprit d'une voix presque formelle :

« Les tigres sont les plus grands félins sur Terre, juste devant les lions. Ces deux espèces sont les plus proches parmi les espèces félines, mais il n'empêche qu'elles restent très distinctes. Les tigres sont moins nombreux, possèdent une nature solitaire à toute épreuve, et sont d'excellents chasseurs et -surtout- d'incroyables combattants. Ils ont aussi une tendance à s'emporter très facilement. Ils ont le pelage roux, strié de rayures noires. Sheera-kan, ta mère, en était une. Et pas n'importe quel spécimen. »

Sa tirade s'acheva dans un soupir, tandis que Kya restait étrangement impassible, triant et enregistrant les informations qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps, sans en être réellement consciente.

« Mais... Si mon père est un lion, et ma mère une tigresse... Qu'est-ce que je suis ? » demanda-t-elle, à la fois abasourdie et apeurée.

« Tu es une ligresse. C'est ainsi que l'on appelle les enfants hybrides d'un lion et d'une tigresse. Tu es en quelque sorte une espèce à part. »

Kya le dévisagea, ne sachant que penser. Voyant qu'elle était sur le point de sombrer dans un abîme d'incertitudes, Tsu'tey l'effleura du museau, se voulant rassurant.

« Tu n'es pas un cas unique, juste extrêmement rare. C'est un avantage, Kya, tu possèdes les forces du lion et du tigre. Considère-toi comme membre à part entière de chaque espèce. »

Kya le défia du regard, cependant le soulagement et la gratitude s'exprimaient sur son visage.

« Je suis avant tout une lionne ! »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, tu tiens ça de ton père. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. »

Ils s'étaient remis à marcher, et au bout d'un moment, Tsu'tey marqua une pause. La petite ligresse sut avec regret qu'il s'apprêtait à la quitter.

« ... La frontière n'est pas loin. Il est temps pour moi de partir, jeune Kya... Je suis ravi et t'avoir rencontrée. Je n'en attendais pas moins de la fille d'Akeela. »

« Merci Tsu'tey », murmura Kya, « Bonne route. »

« Adieu Kya, nous nous reverrons, c'est certain. » Et il s'éloigna, après un dernier sourire félin.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

En un éclair, le guépard était hors de vue.

Kya resta immobile, le regard tourné vers le ciel, perdue dans ses pensées, alors qu'un sentiment de bonheur enflait dans son cœur. ''Le portrait craché de ton père''... '' Je ressemble à mes parents ! '' pensa-t-elle, radieuse. Puis elle éclata de rire, tellement cette pensée était absurde. '' Bien sûr que je leur ressemble, ce sont _justement_ mes parents. '' Il n'empêche que grâce aux révélations de Tsu'tey, elle se sentait plus proche d'eux. Sans compter sur le fait qu'ils semblaient avoir été de grands félins.

Heureuse, Kya se mit en route vers Priderock, pressée de parler de ses découvertes à son oncle.

Cependant, à peine eut-elle rebroussé chemin qu'elle croisa son deuxième oncle, Mufasa, qui galopa vers elle avant de s'arrêter en dérapant. La petite ligresse le salua joyeusement.

« Kya, qu'est-ce que tu fais si près des frontières ? »

« Je parlais à Tsu'tey, un gardien guépard des royaumes. Il connaissait mes parents. »

Mufasa lui lança un regard étonné, puis son visage se fendit de son habituel sourire bienveillant.

« Je vois. Je suppose qu'il serait temps que je te parle de mon frère, moi aussi. Mais cela devra attendre, une urgence impliquant des hyènes requiert mon attention. Si tu veux voir Simba, je l'ai renvoyé à Priderock avec Zazu, dans cette direction. À plus tard, Kya ! »

Et il s'éclipsa en quelques foulées majestueuses, après avoir gratifié Kya d'un effleurement du museau.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Zazu, tu as entendu ? »

« Non, jeune prince, qu'y-a-t-il ? »

« Yaaa ! » s'exclama Kya en sautant sur Simba, le faisant rouler plus loin dans l'herbe. Riant, il lui flanqua un coup de patte sur le museau.

« Ah, c'était toi ! Tu ne m'auras plus par surprise maintenant ! »

Se redressant, sa cousine l'interrogea, toujours aussi curieuse :

« Alors, cette découverte du royaume avec ton père ? »

Simba, les yeux brillants, se lança dans un récit ponctué de « C'était génial ! Tu aurais vu ça ! » ou encore de « le royaume est immense, _immense_ », puis de « il y avait de la lumière _partout_ ». Il lui raconta en détail sa leçon écourtée sur le 'cycle de la vie', tandis que Kya l'écoutait patiemment, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« ... Et là, il a dû partir pour régler leur compte à quelques hyènes. Ce qu'elles sont ennuyantes. Pourquoi doivent-elles venir sur notre territoire si elles n'en ont pas le droit ? »

« Vous vous occuperez de la politique plus tard, jeune lion, car en attendant je suis censé vous raccompagner à Priderock sain et sauf ! » grommela Zazu, qui s'était posé sur un rocher et couvait du regard les deux lionceaux.

« Ça va, ça va, j'arrive ! »

Et il suivit l'oiseau, tandis que Kya l'accompagnait pour bavarder.

Au bout d'un moment, Simba cessa d'évoquer son rôle de futur roi pour jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à sa cousine, qui était bien plus silencieuse que d'habitude.

« Dis moi, tu es bizarre ce matin, que se passe-t-il ? »

La petite ligresse coula un regard vers Zazu, qui ne pouvait pas les entendre à cette distance, et murmura :

« J'ai fait une étrange rencontre, tout à l'heure. C'était un guépard, un Gardien des royaumes... »

Et sans aucune hésitation, elle lui raconta les révélations de Tsu'tey, des détails de son futur rôle de Gardienne, jusqu'à celles concernant ses parents. Après tout, Simba était son cousin, son meilleur ami depuis toujours. Ils tenaient beaucoup l'un à l'autre, et Kya savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il ne la rejetterait pas.

Simba écouta attentivement, et se fendit d'un large sourire lorsque Kya eut fini son récit.

« Waa, mais c'est génial ! Tu es donc une ligresse, c'est ça... ? Voilà qui explique bien des choses. » Il lui lança un regard moqueur.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Oh allez, aucun lion normalement constitué aime faire trempette ! »

Kya émit un rire bref.

« Oui, bon. Mais qu'en penses-tu de... tout ça ? »

Devinant ce qui la tracassait, Simba reprit son sérieux.

« Pour moi, et pour tout le monde je pense, ça ne fait aucune différence. Tu es une des nôtres, une lionne avant tout ! Et le fait que ta mère soit une tigresse est juste un détail sacrément cool. »

Kya sourit, embarrassée. Simba réfléchit un instant, et continua sur sa lancée :

« Et puis en tant que gardienne, être une ligresse est parfait ! Qui d'autre que toi pourrais mieux porter ce rôle ? »

Sa cousine le fixa intensément.

« Tu penses vraiment que je ferai une bonne gardienne ? »

« Bien sûr Kya, j'en suis certain ! Et puis maintenant que j'y pense, en tant que roi et gardienne, nous ferons toujours en sorte de se soutenir, pas vrai ? »

Kya rayonnait. L'enthousiasme de Simba était extrêmement contagieux.

« Et comment ! Nous ferons toujours en sorte qu'il n'arrive rien à notre famille. » Puis elle lui décocha un sourire amusé.

« Et comme ça, je pourrais veiller à ce que tout n'aille pas de travers lorsque tu seras roi... »

« Eeh ! Je serai un superbe roi ! »

Ils continuèrent à bavarder joyeusement à propos de leur futur commun. Toute trace d'inquiétude avait quitté la petite ligresse, si bien que Simba s'autorisa une boutade, après l'avoir observé d'un œil nouveau.

« Et moi qui pensais que tu avais toujours gardé tes tâches de naissance ! »

Kya leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé. Ses pattes et son poitrail étaient en effet constellés de tâches, ou plutôt de fines rayures discrètes, et son cousin aimait bien se moquer d'elle à ce sujet, surtout lorsqu'elle venait elle-même de le ridiculiser d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de Priderock, Simba lui proposa de l'accompagner à quelques-unes de ses leçons avec son père, puisque celui-ci en savait plus sur les autres félins, et certainement sur le rôle des gardiens. Kya lui en était reconnaissante. Elle mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur ces gardiens et les autres félins.

« Et toi Simba, que sais-tu des tigres ? »

Le jeune prince réfléchit un instant.

« Mmh... Mon père m'en a parlé que très brièvement. Il avait l'air de dire qu'ils étaient dangereux, et que de toute manière, il ferait en sorte que je n'en croise pas avant très, très longtemps. Mis à part ce détail... Je crois qu'il m'a expliqué qu'ils pouvaient sauter plus haut que nous, qu'ils sont très solitaires, ce qui n'est pas forcément une bonne chose, et pour compenser cela, ils ont un instinct incroyable. Et ils ne savent pas rugir comme nous. Après ça, Papa m'a montré comment le faire. C'était génial, tu aurais vu ça, et... » Puis il s'interrompit, remarquant qu'il ne fallait pas s'égarer sur un tel sujet.

« Mais tu sais quoi, viens demain nous accompagner, et tu pourras lui demander toi-même ! »

Kya accepta avec plaisir, lorsque Zazu fit soudain volte-face et se posa juste devant eux.

« Toujours aussi bavard, vous deux ! Bien, je vous laisse ici, vous serez sous surveillance. À plus tard, jeune prince ! Jeune Kya. » dit-il en inclinant la tête. Puis il s'envola.

« Depuis quand est-il aussi formel ? » demanda Kya avec un sourire étonné.

« Je crois qu'il m'en veut un peu, avec mon père j'ai eu une petite leçon de chasse... sur Zazu ! »

Les deux lionceaux s'esclaffèrent.

Comme l'avait dit Zazu, ils étaient arrivés au pied de Priderock, où paressaient plusieurs lionnes et leurs lionceaux. Nala, accompagnée de Tama et Tojo, se précipita vers eux lorsqu'elle les aperçut. Elle semblait ivre de joie.

« Simba, Kya ! Ma mère est revenue ! J'ai un petit frère, venez le voir ! »

Les deux cousins échangèrent un sourire béat, et galopèrent à la suite de Nala, la félicitant chaleureusement au passage. Tama semblait surexcitée, tandis que Tojo souriait lui aussi, entouré comme à son habitude de ses trois oisillons.

Ils déboulèrent devant Sarafina, qui, allongée à l'ombre du Rocher des Lions, semblait épuisée mais rayonnante de joie. En effet, comme toutes les lionnes au moment d'accoucher, elle était partie à l'écart de Priderock et était revenue lorsque son nouveau-né eut assez de forces pour être présenté.

Les autres lionceaux, Malka, Chumvi et Kula, étaient déjà là, observant la scène. Nala invita Simba et Kya à s'approcher. Sarafina les gratifia d'un sourire bienveillant, et écarta légèrement ses pattes avant pour laisser entrevoir une petite tête claire légèrement ébouriffée.

« Il s'appelle Mheetu. » déclara sa mère. Simba baissa le museau vers le petit lionceau.

« Hey, bonjour Mheetu. Bienvenue à Prideland ! »

Kya s'approcha de même, et renchérit d'une voix douce :

« Tu vas voir, c'est génial de vivre ici ! »

Le petit Meethu les observait de ses yeux ronds et verts et laissa échapper un miaulement en guise de réponse.

Kya le contemplait avec des yeux émerveillés. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un aussi jeune lionceau, si vulnérable et attendrissant à la fois. Elle félicita Sarafina et Nala, en ajoutant que son frère lui ressemblait beaucoup. Puis la bande des huit lionceaux s'éloigna en bondissant.

Kya se sentait heureuse. Elle en avait appris plus sur ses parents, sur elle-même, sur ce qu'elle était. Elle avait sept compagnons de jeu, bientôt huit avec le petit Mheetu, et parmi eux deux meilleurs amis, Simba et Nala, sur qui elle pouvait compter. Elle avait deux oncles, dont surtout un pour veiller sur elle. Elle avait une famille à aimer et à protéger, ainsi qu'un avenir prometteur.

« Rien ne pourra compromettre tout ça. » pensa-t-elle.

Une infime ombre de mauvais pressentiment étreignit son cœur, tellement infime qu'elle en fut à peine consciente.

L'ombre de son oncle Scar.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

~ Une semaine plus tard ~

Nala fixa son jeune frère d'un air paniqué, désespéré. Kya ne pouvait que l'imiter, figée par les propos de son amie. " Non. " se dit-elle, " Oncle Scar ne le fera pas. Ce n'est pas son genre. Et si c'était le cas... " La petite ligresse se redressa, un nouvel éclat féroce étincelant dans ses yeux bleus, et déclara fermement :  
« Je ne laisserai rien lui arriver, je te le promets Nala. »


	4. Childhood - Part 3

Après avoir passé sa journée en compagnie de ses amis, Kya rentrait d'un pas vif vers la tanière rocheuse de son oncle, reprenant le même chemin que la veille. Elle avait hâte de lui parler de l'arrivée du petit Mheetu à Priderock.

Cette fois-ci, elle aperçut son oncle se diriger en même temps qu'elle vers le den. Un sourire joyeux éclaira son visage, et s'évanouit presque aussitôt.

De là où elle se tenait, elle pouvait voir son oncle à une bonne distance sans être vue. Il ne venait pas de Priderock, ni de la savane environnante, comme elle, mais d'une direction opposée. Kya plissa les yeux, méfiante.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que son oncle revenait d'une destination mystérieuse, sûrement d'au-delà des frontières de Prideland, comme lui soufflait son dès qu'elle le questionnait, c'était toujours le même manège : Scar tentait de lui fournir une explication soigneusement orchestrée dans les moindres détails, mais Kya ne s'y trompait pas, elle connaissait son oncle plus qu'il ne le croyait et arrivait à déceler ses mensonges, pourtant très réalistes. Au fur et à mesure, Scar avait abandonné toute justification et ne prenait plus la peine de lui répondre à ce sujet. Ce qui énervait et intriguait au plus haut point la petite ligresse.

Kya gravit d'un bond un dernier amas de roches et fit face à son oncle ténébreux, qui était allongé devant leur tanière, le buste droit. Son expression s'assombrit en voyant Kya se planter devant lui, s'asseoir lentement en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Pas encore, Kya ! » soupira Scar, qui voyait le coup venir.

« Où as-tu donc passé la journée ? Je ne t'ai pas vu à Prideland ! »

Scar plissa les yeux, un sourire narquois flottant sur son visage.

« Ne va surtout pas croire que tu peux aller où tu veux tout ça parce que tu ne me voies pas dans les parages, je te surveille, tu sais. »

« Oui oui, c'est ça. » railla Kya, nullement impressionnée. " Un jour, je découvrirai ce que tu caches, oncle Scar... " songea-t-elle pour elle-même.

Mais pour l'instant, elle abandonna le sujet, sachant reconnaître une cause perdue d'avance.

Au bout d'un moment, la petite ligresse trépignait sur place, fixant son oncle d'un air indécis, ne pouvant plus attendre de lui apprendre la nouvelle. Celui-ci s'en aperçut et lâcha de sa voix traînante :

« Vas-y, raconte-moi ta journée. Alors, que te voulait ce stupide guépard ? »

Surprise, Kya se rendit compte que son entrevue avec Tsu'tey lui était sortie de l'esprit. Elle s'empressa de résumer leur conversation à son oncle, sachant qu'il détestait les longs récits détaillés.

« ... Eh bien, vous avez dû parler pendant longtemps. » siffla-t-il.

« Oui, assez. Mais, oncle Scar, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de ces choses-là ? »

« De quoi, de ton futur "rôle" ? Je n'y connais rien en gardiens... »

Kya s'efforça d'ignorer son ton suffisant.

« Non, pas de ça, à propos de mes parents, enfin de ma mère. »

Scar semblait prêt à céder à l'agacement, mais se ravisa et poussa un soupir.

« Je t'en aurai parlé un jour. Je pensais que tu ne te préoccupais pas encore. Et puis, ne t'ai-je pas déjà assez parlé d'Akeela ? »

Kya haussa un sourcil ironique.

« Oui, bon. » continua Scar. « Quant à ta mère, je ne l'ai pas connue. »

Kya s'allongea en face de son oncle.

« Et que sais-tu sur les tigres ? J'aimerais savoir en quoi je suis susceptible d'être différente des autres lionnes... Et bien sur avoir une idée plus précise de comment était ma mère. J'ai des souvenirs d'elle, tu sais, je sais qu'elle m'a aimé très fort, mais quand j'y pense... Je ne sais rien d'elle. » Kya baissa les yeux, accablée par le chagrin.

" Nous y voilà. " songea Scar. Mais il eut un élan d'affection pour sa nièce, presque malgré lui, car lui aussi avait aimé sa mère, bien plus d'ailleurs que le reste de sa famille. Pas qu'il n'avait pas _aimé_ son père ou Akeela ( et inutile d'évoquer Mufasa ), mais sa mère, la reine Uru, avait toujours été là pour lui.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Kya.

Scar se leva souplement et contourna sa nièce pour se diriger vers la savane.

« Viens, Kya. »

La petite ligresse n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle bondit aux côtés de Scar, la mine perplexe.

« Quoi, tu vas m'en parler ? Pour de vrai ? »

Scar leva les yeux au ciel.

« On dirait bien. »

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Le crépuscule commençait tout juste à se dissiper, quelques étoiles fleurissaient dans le ciel bleu nuit. Tout était calme.

Kya savourait ce moment en compagnie de son oncle. Il n'était pas le tuteur le plus paternel qui soit, mais il avait, disons, ses propres façons de montrer son intérêt pour Kya. Elle savait qu'au fond, il l'aimait, jusqu'à peut-être même la considérer comme sa fille.

Cependant, avec le temps, Kya avait appris à voir au-delà de son apparence de lion cynique et ténébreux, et sentait chez lui une noirceur, une facette plus sombre qu'elle ne pouvait réellement imaginer du haut de ses huit mois. Mais dans le même temps, elle découvrait les sentiments de son oncle, ceux qui annihilaient sa face sombre, ceux qui la concernaient.

Scar lui jeta un coup d'œil tandis qu'ils marchaient à pas feutrés. La petite le fixait et le détaillait du regard. Il grimaça intérieurement. À certains instants, il sentait qu'elle lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert, c'en était déconcertant.

Comme pour confirmer ses doutes, Kya retint un rire et lui sourit malicieusement. Scar soupira.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Bien. Les tigres, donc. J'en ai seulement croisé deux dans ma vie, et bien que je n'aime pas le reconnaître, ils sont effectivement assez intimidants et plus gros que nous. Mais solitaires comme ils sont, ils sont incapables de vivre en communauté et c'est pour cela que malgré leur physique, ils ne seront jamais supérieurs aux lions. Après tout, ils ne sont pas si différents de nous. »

« Physiquement, je dirai que tu hérité des oreilles et de la queue des tigres. Ainsi que des marques que tu as sur le visage et tes pattes. Mis à part ça, tu es le portrait craché de ton père. »

Kya le fixait, attentive. Ils étaient tout deux allongés dans les hautes herbes, sous les étoiles.

« Est-ce que tu crois à cette histoire d'instinct particulier ? » demanda Kya en un murmure.

« Tous les félins ont un instinct. Je dirai plutôt que les tigres pensent avoir une "intuition" particulière, mais j'en doute... »

Kya lui sourit, la mine espiègle.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant, cela expliquerait pourquoi je sais exactement quand tu mens. »

Scar fit la moue.

« Peut-être. Ne fais pas trop la maligne, petite. »

« Ah oui, sinon quoi ? » Kya se ramassa sur elle-même, et pas du tout dissuadée par le regard irrité de son oncle, lui bondit dessus et ils roulèrent un instant dans les hautes herbes, la petite ligresse accrochée à la crinière du lion.

Avec un grognement, Scar délogea Kya de sa tête d'un coup de patte. Elle atterrit entre ses pattes, et riait de bon cœur. Scar esquissa un sourire et la gratifia d'un deuxième coup de patte. Kya reprit son calme et le fixa de ses yeux bleus un instant. Elle s'installa contre son oncle, comme lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et observa les étoiles. Puis elle murmura :

« Pourquoi es-tu malheureux, oncle Scar ? Pourquoi cette impression d'insatisfaction et de solitude ? Je suis là moi, tu sais. Tu n'es pas seul. »

Scar regarda lui aussi vers le ciel, et la fois calme et troublé.

« Je sais, Kya. Tu m'es plus précieuse que tu ne le penses. »

Il pressa sa patte contre sa nièce.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai de grands projets, tu sais. Et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. »

« Et que veux-tu ? » demanda Kya d'une voix ensommeillée, à demi-consciente.

Scar sourit dans la pénombre. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un étrange éclat vert.

« Oh, pas grand chose. Juste ce que je mérite. »

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Kya sentit une patte la secouer légèrement.

« Kya, réveille-toi. »

La petite ligresse gémit, bailla et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Son oncle se tenait devant elle, un morceau de proie entre les pattes.

« Tiens, il faut que tu manges. » Puis il s'allongea et ferma les yeux.

Kya eut un sourire. Elle se souvenait de la veille, sous les étoiles. Elle avait dû s'endormir entre ses pattes, puis il l'avait amenée dans le den et était parti chasser.

Kya ne s'était jamais posé la question, mais Scar préférait chasser lui-même plutôt que de partager le repas de son frère et des lionnes.

Rassasiée, elle eut un dernier regard pour son oncle, qui n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, et partit en direction de Pride Rock. Elle avait une leçon avec Mufasa et Simba !

Le roi sortait tout juste du den royal, Simba sur ses talons. Ils accueillirent Kya avec un grand sourire, et elle les suivit avec enthousiasme.

Elle observa Mufasa un instant. Il était si majestueux. Son oncle Scar avait aussi cette empreinte royale, charismatique, mais Mufasa, lui, rayonnait de force tranquille. « Mon père devait être un mélange des deux », songea Kya, « en tout cas, Mufasa était fait pour le trône, il n'y a aucun doute. »

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Alors », dit Mufasa de sa voix profonde, « par où commencer, hmm... »

Simba et Kya l'observèrent sagement, ce qui était rare, et attendrit Mufasa.

« Bon, autant commencer par le commencement. Je vais d'abord vous parler de la reine qui a régné avant moi, la reine Uru, ainsi que le roi Ahadi. Nos parents à moi, Scar et Akeela. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Il leur raconta le règne de ses parents, comment Ahadi avait renconté Uru, la fille du grand Mohatu, promise au trône.

Ahadi n'était alors qu'un jeune lion errant et solitaire, mais malgré le jeune âge d'Uru, ils se lièrent d'une profonde amitié. Plus tard, l'amour succéda à l'amitié comme une évidence et ils devinrent les dirigeants les plus aimés après Mohatu. Uru et Ahadi régnèrent avec sagesse, le royaume prospérait. Ils eurent trois lionceaux, ce qui acheva de rendre leur bonheur complet. Akeela, Mufasa et Scar étaient inséparables, plus soudés que jamais à l'époque.

Puis vint le jour où Rafiki annonça le futur rôle d'Akeela. En effet, le lion gardien avait péri en territoire hostile, et n'avait désigné aucun successeur. Or, dans ce cas, il était de coutume que le lionceau le plus âgé de Prideland soit choisi pour ce rôle.

Et Akeela était justement parfait pour celui-ci. Ce qui laissait Mufasa héritier du trône et Scar adviseur de son frère, ainsi que chef de la Guarde des Lions (à présent dissoute pour des raisons que Mufasa préféra ne pas évoquer)... _(*)_

La matinée s'écoula, tandis que Mufasa leur racontait dans les grandes lignes son passé et en parallèle celui d'Akeela. Il leur parla ensuite des tigres, comment il était difficile d'en poursuivre un comme l'avait fait son frère. Puis il conclut :

« Et c'est ainsi que Rafiki t'a amenée à nous, Kya. »

Les deux lionceaux échangèrent un sourire, heureux d'en savoir plus sur l'histoire de leur famille, bien qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que Mufasa avait omis plusieurs détails qu'il jugeait trop sensibles pour leur âge...

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Merci Mufasa pour cette journée. Et encore désolée d'avoir posé autant de questions ! »

Mufasa rit doucement. « C'était un plaisir, petite Kya. Rentre bien. »

Kya s'élança alors vers la tanière rocheuse, et se retrouva au même point que la veille, lorsqu'elle avait aperçu son oncle Scar rentrer de sa mystérieuse destination.

Kya esquissa un sourire. Elle avait encore du temps devant elle...

* * *

 _(*) Petite référence à la série à venir sur "The Lion Guard", où il est expliqué que Scar était le chef de la "Lion Guard" (rôle repris par Kion, le frère de Kiara)... J'avais commencé cette histoire bien avant d'entendre parler de cette nouvelle série, et ce détail me gêne un peu parce qu'une garde de lions en plus des gardiens félins (qui en gros font le même travail mais à plus grande échelle) ça en fait une de trop... Mais j'ai quand même décidé d'ajouter ça au dernier moment. Mais ça n'aura pas beaucoup d'importance par la suite. :P_

 _Ce chapitre-là est plus court parce qu'il marque la fin de la "période tranquille", les choses vont commencer à s'accélérer un peu..._


	5. Childhood - Part 4

Kya avançait à pas prudents, observant avec perplexité les gigantesques amas d'os autour d'elle. Des éléphants. C'était un cimetière d'éléphants.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle savait que son expédition la mènerait au-delà des frontières de Prideland, mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle aurait trouvé un endroit aussi macabre, aussi sombre et mystérieux à la fois. Un endroit fascinant à explorer avec Simba et Nala, mais Kya avait d'autres préoccupations en tête.

"Cet endroit est si morbide, abandonné... Pourquoi oncle Scar se rendrait-il fréquemment ici ? Il doit y avoir autre chose..."

Un rire hystérique se fit entendre au loin.

"... Ou quelqu'un." songea la ligresse en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle escalada ce qui ressemblait à une énorme colonne vertébrale et accéda à l'entrée d'une grotte taillée dans un crâne d'éléphant. "Eh ben. Je n'imagine pas qui pourrait supporter de vivre dans un endroit pareil." Le rire frénétique reprit de plus belle, cette fois-ci plus proche. Kya aurait pu s'enfuir comme le lui conseillait son instinct, mais elle resta solidement campée sur ses pattes, décidée à en savoir plus sur cet endroit.

Une étrange odeur lui parvint, lui inspirant un dégoût inhabituel, de la peur mais également une forte envie de mordre et de combattre. Puis trois hyènes ricanantes surgirent de la grotte crânienne tout en lorgnant Kya avec un regard malveillant et avide, même si la femelle semblait un instant décontenancée en voyant la petite ligresse. Celle-ci sentit la peur et la surprise la paralyser, pourtant ses membres ne tremblèrent pas.

« Tiens tiens, mais nous avons de la visite... » susurra Shenzi, la femelle. « Voilà qui est tout à fait... inattendu. »

Elle échangea un regard lourd de sens avec les deux autres, toujours ricanants.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'un lionceau viendrait faire ici tout seul ? Tu t'es perdue ? »

Kya reprit l'usage de ses membres et recula lentement, à pas mesurés. Elle fut soulagée de voir que sa voix ne tremblait pas.

« Non, en fait, je vous cherchais. » «

Eeh ? » fit Banzaï, déconcerté.

« Oui, je pense que vous pouvez m'aider... peut-être ? »

Les trois hyènes rirent de plus belle.

« Oh mais nous serions ravis de t'aider. Approche, lionceau... »

Kya se sentie partagée entre deux sentiments. Elle voulait fuir, mais aussi bondir sur les trois hyènes et leur clouer le bec. Quelle idée de leur demander de l'aide... Oncle Scar n'avait rien à voir avec eux, de toute évidence.

Soudain, ils se précipitèrent sur elle d'un même geste.

La prudence eut raison d'elle, et elle fit volte-face juste à temps pour s'élancer à travers le cimetière, les mâchoires des hyènes claquant dans son dos.

« A une contre trois, je n'ai aucune chance ! » grommela Kya pour elle-même. Sa peur grandit et elle galopa le plus vite qu'elle put. A sa grande surprise, et satisfaction, elle distançait les hyènes. Mais devant elle, une crevasse assez large lui barrait le chemin. Kya accéléra, et bondit en se déployant de toutes ses forces. Elle nota avec angoisse que la distance à sauter était beaucoup plus grande que ce qu'elle avait cru. Pourtant, elle atterrit de l'autre côté, haletante d'effroi.

Après quelques foulées, elle se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil aux hyènes. Celles-ci pestaient, bloquées devant la large fosse que la ligresse avait réussi à franchir. Kya eut un large sourire, rayonnante de soulagement. Elle laissa échapper un rire, et s'élança de plus belle vers Prideland.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Kya ralentit doucement l'allure, au fur et à mesure qu'elle pénétrait sur la Terre des Lions. Elle n'avait peut-être rien appris sur les occupations secrètes de son oncle ("Après tout, il doit certainement se rendre autre part...") mais elle avait out de même réussi à échapper à trois hyènes, ce n'était pas rien !

Elle roula dans les herbes hautes, le souffle court après avoir tant galopé, et observa le ciel, apaisée.

Lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur de la hyène, elle n'eut que le temps de se redresser.

Shenzi se tenait devant elle, haletante, les babines retroussées en un sourire carnassier.

« Tu pensais pouvoir m'échapper, lionceau ? »

Kya resta bouche-bée, le cœur battant. Elle était pourtant certaine de les avoir semées ! Pas toutes, apparemment...

Contre toute attente, la furieuse envie de riposter et de sauter à la gorge de la hyène l'envahit de nouveau. Shenzi fut un instant surprise de voir le lionceau adopter une position défensive et feuler d'un air menaçant, mais la hyène continua de s'approcher, prête à éliminer cette stupide petite lionne.

Kya laissa son instinct prendre le dessus, et en cet instant, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de son instinct de tigre. Et les tigres ne reculent jamais, ne s'inclinent devant rien. Et surtout pas devant une hyène.

À une vitesse fulgurante, elle bondit vers les hyènes toutes griffes dehors, bien décidée à vendre chèrement sa peau.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Scar traversait la plaine de Prideland à grandes foulées, en direction du repère des hyènes. La lueur de la lune lui traçait un chemin dans les hautes herbes, il y avançait aussi rapide et discret qu'une ombre.

Il repensait encore aux événements de la journée. Il n'en revenait toujours pas...

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Alors qu'il se dirigeait nonchalamment vers un point d'eau, il avait entendu le rire caractéristique de Shenzi, suivi d'un feulement menaçant. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la source du conflit, pestant contre la hyène. Ne lui avait-il pas répété maintes et maintes fois de ne pas franchir la frontière ? Sans compter sur le fait qu'elle était censée rester au cimetière des éléphants jusqu'au lendemain au moins, pour surveiller l'arrivée des lionceaux que Scar aurait soigneusement et subtilement dirigé vers les hyènes...

Lorsqu'il put apercevoir la scène, il se figea sous le choc. À une centaine de mètres de lui se battaient Shenzi... et sa nièce, Kya !

« Mais comment..? » balbutia-t-il

Il eut un élan instinctif vers Kya, pour la sortir de là. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se trahisse devant elle pour autant, son alliance avec les hyènes devait rester secrète. Mais son élan fut vite stoppé par la stupeur que lui inspirait la scène, au fur à mesure qu'il s'approchait.

Kya n'avait pas du tout besoin d'être protégée. Devant Shenzi qui faisait deux fois sa taille, elle s'en tirait même à merveille.

Scar l'observait, fasciné par la ténacité et la rapidité de sa protégée. Elle esquivait les crocs de la hyène avec agilité, plongeait, frappait, griffait, tentait de mordre le cou de son adversaire, faisait volte-face avec un vivacité sauvage tout à fait étonnante chez un lionceau de son âge. Shenzi restait abasourdie, juste capable de repousser de justesse la petite ligresse et d'esquiver quelques attaques.

Alors que Scar s'approchait, elle recula même de quelques mètres et fit mine de s'enfuir. Le feulement menaçant de Kya acheva de la convaincre.

Les hyènes ne sont pas faites pour les duels...

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait en pestant, Scar choisit cet instant pour se dévoiler.

Il apostropha férocement Kya, toujours sous le choc de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. La petite ligresse se retourna vivement vers lui, toute trace d'agressivité envolée. Elle aperçut son oncle, et galopa brièvement vers lui, avant de se blottir entre ses pattes, la mine à la fois effrayée et bouleversée.

« Kya, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » siffla Scar en se penchant vers elle, hésitant entre la colère et l'inquiétude. « Pourquoi es-tu si près des frontières ? »

Kya lui lança un regard apeuré.

« ... Une hyène m'a suivie. J'ai voulu me défendre... »

Scar la sollicita d'un coup de patte.

« Allez viens, éloignons-nous d'ici. »

Sur le chemin, il passa sous silence son étonnante et efficace riposte face à la hyène, et la sermonna longuement sur le fait qu'elle n'avait rien à faire dans cette zone reculée de Prideland.

« Je t'interdis d'y retourner, est-ce clair ? » gronda-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Il nota avec surprise le regard suspicieux de Kya. Il s'empressa d'ajouter d'une voix légèrement plus calme :

« Je te dis ça pour ton bien, Kya. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Les frontières sont bien trop dangereuses pour toi. » I

l savait qu'elle allait le croire, puisque c'était une -petite- partie de la vérité, après tout. Cette vérité étant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'approche des frontières pour découvrir ses plans et son alliance avec les hyènes. Elle était bien trop proche de Simba ou même de Mufasa pour risquer qu'elle apprenne ses desseins.

Il se promit de garder un œil sur elle à l'avenir. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que son plan se réalise.

Il l'avait alors raccompagnée à Priderock, tout en lui faisant promettre de ne parler de cet incident à personne.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Et à présent, alors que Kya dormait profondément, il revenait vers ses alliées les hyènes. Scar ne les considérait pas réellement comme telles, mais plutôt comme des sujets, ceux qui faisaient le sale boulot à sa place. Disgracieux et étroits d'esprits, mais facilement manipulables et utiles. Et surtout, les hyènes étaient nombreuses. _Très_ nombreuses.

Il pénétra dans la longue et profonde cavité d'un volcan, le repaire des hyènes. Il ne tarda pas à tomber sur celles qu'il cherchait : Shenzi, Banzaï et Ed. Le trio le salua d'abord avec enthousiasme, puis devant le mine sombre et menaçante de Scar qu'ils connaissaient bien, ils se recroquevillèrent légèrement sur eux-mêmes. Seule Shenzi resta dubitative.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! » rugit Scar en s'adressant particulièrement à Shenzi. « Je vous avais pourtant dit de rester cachés jusqu'à l'arrivée du lionceau de Mufasa ! Shenzi, tu peux me dire pourquoi je t'ai aperçu sur la Terre des Lions, à attaquer ma protégée ? »

Les hyènes plissèrent les yeux, en pleine confusion.

« C'est ce que nous avons fait, Scar. » grommela Shenzi.

« Oui, on a attendu et lorsque le lionceau s'est montré, on l'a pourchassé, mais il s'est enfui et seule Shenzi est arrivée à le suivre. » débita Banzaï.

Une lueur de compréhension scintilla dans les yeux de Scar. Les hyènes, quelles créatures stupides...

« Vous vous êtes trompés de lionceau. Il s'agissait de ma nièce, et je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais elle n'est pas un lionceau ordinaire, c'est une ligresse. Rien à voir avec mon neveu, Simba, celui que vous étiez censé guetter. Même la plus ignorante des créatures aurait remarqué la différence. »

Banzaï ricana :

« C'est vrai qu'elle avait des marques étranges. Elle a foutu une ces raclées à Shenzi ! »

L'intéressée gronda de fureur.

« Ferme-la ! Et toi, » dit-elle en se tournant vers Scar, « Tu aurais dû être plus précis dans tes indications ! C'est pas notre faute si ta nièce se pointe ici d'elle-même, on l'a forcément prise pour cible ! »

Scar fronça les sourcils, songeur. Puis il sourit aux hyènes.

« Vous avez de la chance, je n'ai pas encore mis mon plan à exécution. Soyez en position demain. Je m'assurerai que ce soit le bon lionceau cette fois-ci. Et ne me décevez pas ! » ajouta-t-il d'une voix menaçante tout en s'éloignant dans l'obscurité.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Kya soupira. Les évènements de la veille continuaient de la travailler malgré elle. Le cimetière des éléphants, les hyènes... Son oncle qui surgit de nulle part...

Et ne savait comment, ni pourquoi, mais tout semblait lié.

" Enfin, il ne vaut mieux pas y penser, je me fais sûrement des idées pour rien... " songea-t-elle.

Des piaillements la tirèrent de ses réflexions. Elle paressait au soleil avec Tojo et Kula, tandis que Tama et Malka sollicitaient un Chumvi désemparé.

« Allez, allez ! Essaye de rugir pour voir ! Allez Chumvi ! »

« Bon très bien, très bien... Attendez un peu... »

Le jeune lion sembla se concentrer intensément, et poussa un hurlement sonore, qui n'avait rien d'un rugissement. Les cinq autres lionceaux s'esclaffèrent devant la mine embarrassée de Chumvi.

« Tu sais bien que tu ne pourras pas rugir avant d'avoir plus de vingt mois. » dit Kula avec un sourire amusé. « Parfois, je me demande si mon frère n'est pas devenu bête. Depuis qu'il y a une crinière, il se prend pour un adulte. » chuchota-t-elle à Kya, un sourire un coin. La ligresse lui rendit son sourire, hilare.

En effet, Chumvi était maintenant âgé de quinze mois (contrairement aux autres lionceaux qui en avaient entre cinq et six, et Kya qui en avait huit) et abordait un semblant de crinière de plus en plus velue. Lui et sa sœur Kula venaient d'un autre royaume Lion, et étaient venus passer quelque temps à Prideland avec leur mère Naanda, une des sœurs de Sarabi.

Tama trottina vers eux et s'affala entre Tojo et Kula avec un sourire malicieux.

« Eh, saviez-vous que Simba et Nala étaient _fiancés_ ? Ma mère me l'a appris ce matin, elle en parlait avec Sarabi et Sarafina. »

Kya, Tojo et Kula échangèrent des regards étonnés.

« Non, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit vrai... » risqua Tojo, perplexe.

« Hein, quoi, Nala est fiancée à Simba ? » s'exclama Malka qui les avait rejoints avec Chumvi. Tout le monde remarqua son air dépité, et ils lui lancèrent des regards amusés, sauf Tama qui fixait Malka d'un air déçu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Malka, tout change à l'âge adulte et tu as encore ta chance avec Nala ! » le bouscula gentillement Chumvi.

« Oui, cette nouvelle m'étonne beaucoup, surtout que selon moi, s'il y avait quelqu'un qui devrait être fiancé à Simba, ce serait Kya ! » Les lionceaux éclatèrent de rire devant l'expression abasourdie de la ligresse.

« Moi ?! Mais Simba est mon cousin ! »

« Les mariages entre cousins sont fréquents, tu sais. »

« Avant, c'était même une tradition. » renchérit Tama.

« Oui, mais Simba est comme un cousin-frère, il est mon meilleur ami et rien ne changera ça, même avec l'âge ! » s'exclaffa-t-elle en gratifiant Chumvi d'un sourire moqueur.

« Si tu le dis, Kya ! » lança Tojo d'un air enjoué qui troubla un instant la ligresse.

Puis les six lionceaux changèrent de sujet de conversation. Kya en profita pour aller trottiner vers Sarafina, allongée à l'ombre non loin, et saluer le jeune Mheetu qui commençait à gambader et à parler du haut de ses trois mois.

Kya aimait bien le surveiller et jouer avec lui. Il avait déjà une énergie étonnante, éclatait souvent de rire sans aucune raison, et possédait les yeux verts les plus vifs et perçants du royaume félin.

Kya demanda à Sarafina où était Nala.

« Elle est descendue à l'oasis avec Simba et Zazu. »

Kya la remercia, et retourna les autres lionceaux, la mine soucieuse. Elle savait que Simba et Nala n'étaient pas à l'oasis, puisqu'elle en était revenue quelques minutes plus tôt avec Kula et Tojo. Elle leur demanda :

« Au fait, où sont passés Simba et Nala ? »

Ses amis haussèrent les épaules, n'en ayant aucune idée. Alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs jeux, insouciants, Tojo souffla discrètement à Kya :

« Je ne suis pas sûr, mais Simba m'a parlé d'une expédition secrète, un cimetière ou quelque chose comme ça... »

« Un cimetière ?! » s'exclama Kya en écarquillant les yeux.

« Oui, un endroit excitant et effrayant, mais il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Je crois qu'il voulait me faire marcher... Heu, où vas-tu ? »

Kya s'était levée d'un bond, la queue battant furieusement l'air, et s'élança sans plus tarder vers la savane devant le regard interloqué de Tojo.


	6. Childhood - Part 5

La ligresse savait exactement où étaient ses amis.

" Mais pourquoi sont-ils là-bas ? " songea-t-elle, inquiète. " Avec un peu de chance, ils ne sont pas tombés sur les hyènes... J'aurai peut-être dû avertir Mufasa et Sarabi d'abord ? Non, mauvaise idée, ils ne sont pas à Priderock et je perdrais trop de temps à les chercher, et il n'est peut-être pas encore trop tard ! "

Un moment plus tard, Kya déboucha de la savane et franchit la frontière invisible de Prideland. La ligresse grimaça. " Oncle Scar me l'a pourtant interdit... Bah, tant pis, mes amis sont en danger ! "

Bientôt elle arriva au cimetierre des éléphants, comme la veille, et scruta les alentours, en quête d'un signe de ses amis, ou -ce qu'elle n'espérait vraiment pas- des hyènes.

Non loin de là, une lueur attira son attention. Telle une fusée, une étincelle bleu et rouge décrivit un arc de cercle dans le ciel. Interloquée, Kya reconnut l'oiseau au hurlement qu'il poussait, à présent lointain. " C'est Zazu ! Ils sont par là... "

Kya se rua en avant, bondissant du mieux qu'elle pouvait parmi les tas d'ossements. Elle glissait parfois, se rattrapait de justesse, mais continuait sa course sans fléchir. Plusieurs fois, elle fut tentée de crier les noms de ses amis, mais son instinct le lui interdisait.

Puis après quelques minutes, elle sentit enfin leur odeur. Pas celles de Simba ou Nala, celle des hyènes, repoussante et moisie. L'envie de mordre lui serra la gorge une nouvelle fois.

« Décidément... » s'exaspéra-t-elle contre elle-même.

Elle suivit leur odeur, et après avoir péniblement une colline d'os (en effet, elle commençait à être à bout de souffle), elle déboula devant une caverne rocheuse, d'où s'élevaient les rires hystériques des hyènes. Kya s'approcha et les aperçut. Les hyènes lui tournaient le dos, et avaient acculé sur la paroi rocheuse... Simba et Nala. Son cousin essayait de leur tenir tête, et semblait vouloir pousser un rugissement devant les hyènes, railleuses.

Kya se ramassa sur elle-même, prit son élan et bondit au-dessus des hyènes, se réceptionna devant Simba et Nala et fit volte-face, les oreilles plaquées sur son crâne, la gueule légèrement ouverte pour laisser échapper un feulement menaçant. Elle profita de l'effet de surprise pour griffer la hyène la plus proche au museau, mais ne put en faire davantage car les hyènes avaient reculé devant l'agressivité de la ligresse.

Kya se tourna légèrement en arrière, et échangea un regard avec ses amis. Ils étaient sains et saufs, et semblaient à la fois étonnés et soulagés de la voir. Kya se retourna vers les hyènes en pestant intérieurement. Elle avait agi sous l'impulsion et la volonté de protéger ses amis, mais maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait rien contre trois hyènes, seulement espérer les garder à distance assez longtemps pour que quelqu'un vienne les tirer de là... Mais qui, et dans combien de temps encore ?

« Tiens tiens, en voilà une plus agressive. » railla Banzaï en frottant son museau égratigné.

« Toi ! » s'exclama Shenzi en apercevant Kya. Ed reprit son rire hystérique. Banzaï renchérit :

« Eh, mais oui, c'est la petite ligresse qui t'avait échappée hier, Shenzi ! »

« Oui, mais elle ne me fera pas le même coup deux fois.. Tu m'as eu par surprise, ligresse, mais maintenant, on est trois... »

La hyène grimaça un sourire. Kya réfléchissait à toute vitesse à un moyen de dernier recours pour faire diversion. " Voyons, qu'aurait fait oncle Scar..?" songea-t-elle précipitamment. Prenant son courage à deux pattes, elle rendit son sourire à la hyène.

« Au moins, tu sais compter, Shenzi. »

Les trois hyènes explosèrent littéralement de rire.

« Et elle a le sens de l'humour en plus ! » piailla Banzaï.

Toujours hilares, ils s'approchaient néanmoins des trois lionceaux.

« Vous devriez partir, mon oncle est en route pour venir vous donner une raclée ! » s'exclama Kya dans une dernière tentative désespérée.

Les hyènes s'arrêtèrent net et échangèrent un regard inquiet. Seul Ed continuait de rire.

« Et de qui tu parles, au juste ? » demanda Senzi, l'air soucieux.

Au dernier moment, Kya changea d'avis et sourit aux hyènes d'un air railleur.

« De mon oncle Mufasa, évidemment. Derrière vous. »

En effet, elle avait vu l'ombre gigantesque qui bouchait l'entrée de la caverne. Un puissant rugissement retentit, prenant les hyènes au dépourvu, tandis qu'une énorme patte couleur dorée les balaya et les envoya rouler au loin. Les rugissements furieux du roi Mufasa emplissaient toute la caverne, tandis qu'il envoyait balader d'un coup de patte toutes les tentatives de riposte des hyènes.

Zazu se posta près des lionceaux, figés devant la puissance de Mufasa. Kya se recula aux côtés de ses amis, et se serra contre eux, les pattes tremblantes de fatigue. Mufasa avait regroupé en quelques secondes le trio de hyènes qui ne cessait de japper entre ses larges pattes. Il rugit une dernière fois :

« Silence ! »

Les hyènes se firent suppliantes, empressées de s'excuser sans pour autant perdre leur sourire. La voix de Mufasa se fit entendre, plus calme, mais également plus menaçante et profonde que jamais :

« Si vous approchez encore une fois de mon fils... »

« Aha ha, c'est _votre_ fils ? »

« Ah mais on ne savait pas du tout... »

« Pas du tout, tu savais toi ? »

« Moi ? Je-je non pas du tout et toi ? »

« Oh noon ! Et toi, Ed ? »

La troisième hyène à l'expression attardée acquiesça avec un enthousiasme exaspérant. Au rugissement de Mufasa, les hyènes se recroquevillèrent et s'empressèrent de filer entre ses pattes et disparaître.

Le silence retomba dans la caverne. Zazu se posta aux côtés de Mufasa, mais perdit toute contenance devant le regard furieux du roi. Les lionceaux s'approchèrent à leur tour, la tête basse. Simba s'avança, l'air fautif et hésitant.

« Papa, je... »

« Tu m'as désobéi délibérément. » le coupa Mufasa, les yeux pleins de reproches.

« ... Papa, je... Je suis désolé... »

« Rentrons, maintenant. » déclara son père d'une voix sans appel, avant de se diriger d'un pas ferme vers la sortie.

Simba, Nala et Kya le suivirent, l'air dépité. Simba semblait culpabiliser plus que jamais. Il se tourna un instant vers ses amies.

« Nala, si j'avais su... Excuse-moi. Kya, sans toi, je ne sais pas si... »

Kya le coupa et murmura :

« Ne dis rien. C'est ma faute. J'aurai dû vous dire qu'il y avait des hyènes dans le coin... »

Nala la regarda d'un air désolé.

« Comment tu aurais pu savoir... »

La petite ligresse n'eut pas la force de répondre. Les trois amis restèrent silencieux, marchant dans les traces de Mufasa.

Kya regarda en arrière un bref instant, ayant cru voir une ombre se mouvoir sur la paroi rocheuse. Elle ne put voir Scar qui les fixait de ses yeux calculateurs, l'air profondément contrarié.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Ils marchaient tous à la suite de Mufasa, en silence, depuis un moment maintenant. Zazu leur lançait de temps en temps un regard condescendant.

Kya se sentait à bout de forces. Elle avait couru si vite pour parvenir jusqu'à ses amis, qu'elle n'avait plus aucune énergie. Remarquant l'air déprimé de Simba, elle l'effleura d'un geste amical. Son cousin lui adressa un pauvre sourire. D'un accord commun, ils semblèrent se dire : " demain, on en parlera demain. "

« Zazu. » s'éleva la voix de Mufasa qui s'arrêta. Les lionceaux l'imitèrent.

« Oui, Sire ? »

« Raccompagne Kya et Nala. J'ai une leçon à donner à mon fils. »

La voix profonde de son père figea Simba, le faisant se recroqueviller dans les hautes herbes. Zazu voleta jusqu'à eux, souhaita bonne chance à Simba d'un air qui se voulait rassurant, et fit signe aux jeunes lionnes de le suivre. Kya eut un dernier regard pour son cousin, et suivit Zazu. Derrière elle, elle entendit Nala murmurer quelque chose à Simba.

Kya se retourna un instant pour observer la silhouette majestueuse de son oncle Mufasa, qui se découpait dans la pénombre du crépuscule. En un battement de cœur, elle eut la brève impression de voir son père, comme une sensation de déjà-vu.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Quelques instants plus tard, Kya et Nala frottèrent leur tête l'une contre l'autre en signe de réconfort, puis Kya la quitta pour se diriger vers le den de son oncle Scar. Elle sentait ses yeux verts l'observer tandis qu'elle gravissait péniblement les rochers.

Les pattes lourdes de fatigue, la petite ligresse se dirigea vers son oncle, la mine abattue. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sut à son expression qu'il savait. D'une manière ou d'un autre, il savait qu'elle avait désobéi. Elle soupira, une ombre de tristesse dans les yeux.

« Où étais-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » gronda Scar d'un air hautain.

La petite ligresse ne souhaitait qu'une chose, ne pas répondre et se pelotonner entre les pattes de son oncle, oublier cette journée, oublier la peur de perdre ses amis qui lui avait tordu les entrailles un peu plus tôt, oublier ce mauvais pressentiment qui la tenaillait de plus en plus. Elle souhaitait seulement que son oncle la réconforte, comme il lui arrivait - rarement - de le faire.

Scar dut ressentir sa détresse, car il se radoucit légèrement sans pour autant esquisser un geste de réconfort. Il se plaça à sa hauteur pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Kya. » dit-il simplement.

La petite ligresse cilla.

« J'étais au cimetière des éléphants. J'ai appris qu'ils y étaient, j'ai voulu vérifier qu'ils allaient bien, je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire... »

Scar la fixa avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

« Tu aurais pu m'avertir. Au lieu de ça, tu m'as désobéi. »

L'injustice de la situation ramena un peu d'énergie chez Kya. Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers son oncle et rendit son regard. Puis elle déclara doucement, d'un voix calme :

« Sans moi, ils ne s'en seraient peut-être pas sortis indemnes. »

« Ah, parce que c'est toi qui les as sauvés ? Vraiment ? » railla Scar, ses yeux froids toujours plantés dans ceux de sa nièce.

« Non, c'était Mufasa. Mais j'ai pu nous faire gagner un peu de temps. »

« Et s'il n'était pas arrivé ? Je te préviens Kya, tu t'approches un peu trop près des frontières et... »

Il fut coupé dans son élan par la petite ligresse qui avait posé une patte douce sur son museau et se blottissait à présent contre sa crinière. Scar pesta intérieurement. Ses paroles auraient pétrifié de peur n'importe qui, mais sa nièce restait insensible à son ton menaçant. Et plus frustrant, il ne pouvait la repousser dans ces moments-là. Lui, Scar, qui n'hésitait pas à jeter deux lionceaux, dont son propre neveu, dans la gueule des hyènes.

Devant la scène avec ces derniers dans la caverne, il avait surtout été très agacé de voir son plan échouer avec l'arrivée de sa nièce puis de son frère. Mais il avait également craint quelques instants pour la sécurité de Kya. Les hyènes avaient ordre de ne pas la toucher , mais stupides comme elles sont, allaient-elle seulement s'en souvenir ?

Scar se maudissait pour se sentir aussi concerné par le sort de sa nièce, de s'en soucier à ce point. Il devait l'admettre, il l'aimait malgré lui, malgré ce qu'il était, ce qu'il allait devenir. Il n'y avait d'abord pas prêté attention à cela, mais maintenant qu'il était si près du but... Il fallait qu'il se découvre une faiblesse.

" Et elle n'est même pas ma propre fille... » songea-t-il, la mine sombre, tandis qu'il poussait Kya vers l'intérieur du den.

" Même dans la mort, Akeela, tu trouves toujours un moyen d'essayer de me rendre comme toi, plus brave, plus _sentimental_... Mais j'admets que nous avons quelque chose en commun. Nous n'abandonnons jamais. "

Scar étira sa gueule en un sourire dur. " Cet après-midi n'était que la première tentative, trop hasardeuse, dangereuse même. La prochaine sera la bonne, je le sens. "

Il baissa les yeux vers Kya, qui était allongée entre ses pattes, son visage fin paisiblement endormi. " Et je m'assurerai que tu ne sois pas dans les parages... " se dit-il.

Le lion ténébreux songea à son frère décédé. Il se demanda un instant si la mort de Mufasa allait le rendre aussi mélancolique, voire triste que celle d'Akeela avait été pour lui.

Quelle stupide question.

« Certainement pas ! » ricana-t-il silencieusement dans la pénombre.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

* * *

 _Promis le prochain chapitre sera plus long. ;)_


	7. Childhood - Part 6

_**Warning :** Ce chapitre comporte un petit instant guimauve, excusez-moi pour ça, mais je voulais un moment comme ça avant que la tragédie arrive. Voilà, vous êtes prévenus. :P_

* * *

Un rayon de soleil chatouilla la tête de Kya, qui s'éveilla aussitôt en clignant péniblement des yeux. Elle promena son regard autour d'elle, nota avec satisfaction qu'elle avait dormi entre les pattes de son oncle, sa place favorite pour cette activité.

Elle agita ses oreilles et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il était parfaitement réveillé, et esquissa un demi-sourire lorsque Kya se mit ronronner doucement entre ses pattes. La petite ligresse savourait ces moments où elle arrivait presque à masquer le côté sombre de son oncle, elle les vivait comme de petites victoire personnelles. Les évènements de la veille ne semblaient plus lointains, comme un mauvais rêve. D'ailleurs, en parlant de rêve...

Kya bailla longuement et murmura :

« J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, cette nuit... »

N'entendant aucun grognement ou mouvement d'exaspération de la part de Scar, elle poursuivit d'une voix hésitante :

« Il y avait des hyènes partout... Enfin, ce n'étaient peut-être pas des hyènes. Leurs silhouettes étaient bien plus hautes. Je ne pouvais pas m'échapper, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un lion gigantesque ne vienne me tirer de là. Après il y a eut beaucoup de lumière, et ... hmm... Je crois que le lion était mon père. » songea-t-elle tout haut. « Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être était-ce Mufasa, ou même toi ! »

Elle se retourna en souriant à son oncle qui l'observait toujours. Son visage était neutre, et il lui répondit d'un ton égal :

« Peut-être. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. »

Kya le fixa, hésitante.

« Oncle Scar... Tu m'en veux toujours pour hier ? »

Le lion lui sourit d'un air malicieux, mystérieux, et un peu carnassier à la fois. Kya redoutait de voir son oncle sourire de cette façon, car il se montrait alors imprévisible, et même, songea-t-elle, un peu tordu à sa manière.

« Oh non Kya, je sais que je peux te faire confiance maintenant. L'escapade d'hier t'aura servie de leçon, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux compter sur toi, hmm ? »

Il abordait toujours son sourire carnassier. Kya ne cilla pas pour autant, mais murmura un « Oui oncle Scar » avant de se dégager doucement des pattes du lion, l'air suspicieuse.

Évanoui, le moment paisible du matin ! Oncle Scar était revenu à son état normal. En un peu moins grincheux, peut-être, mais ce n'était pas bon signe...

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Oncle Scar, je vais rendre visite à Simba et oncle Mufasa, tu veux venir ? »

« Hmm... Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé à mon frère... Je viens avec toi. »

Kya le regarda, légèrement étonnée.

« Vraiment ? »

« Eh bien oui, pourquoi pas ? »

Il eut de nouveau son sourire étrange. Kya haussa les épaules. Elle ne cherchait plus à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son oncle.

Ils traversèrent la savane, Kya en tête, ne tenant pas en place, comme à son habitude. Elle s'éloignait un instant pour suivre un papillon, puis revenait vers son vers son oncle, qui lui continuait à marcher, imperturbable devant les va-et-vient de sa nièce, sauf lorsqu'il levait les yeux de temps en temps d'un air exaspéré.

Ils passèrent devant l'oasis, où quelques lionnes comme Sarabi et Sarafina les saluèrent, souriantes face au contraste de la vitalité touchante de Kya et l'air indifférent de Scar.

Kya lui murmura :

« Au fait, oncle Scar, je ne crois pas que tu sois allé féliciter Sarafina ! »

« Et pourquoi je devrais ? »

Kya nota avec satisfaction et incrédulité le ton à la voix curieux et agacé de son oncle. Elle soupçonnait depuis un moment une affaire entre lui et Sarafina. Pourquoi serait-il toujours agacé, mais étrangement attentif à la mention de son nom, si ce n'était pas le cas ?

« Ah c'est vrai, avec tous ces évènements, j'avais oublié de te le dire ! Tu sais qu'elle est revenue, il y a maintenant quelques jours, et avec Mheetu, le nouveau petit frère de Nala ! Il est adorable, tu devrais aller les voir. »

Scar s'arrêta un instant, pétrifié, l'air horrifié. Kya ne le remarqua pas, car il reprit vite contenance. Mais sa voix trahit son mécontentement :

« Et tu savais qu'elle attendait un lionceau ? »

« Oui bien sûr, tout le monde le savait. Pas toi ..? »

« ... Comment ? »

« Eh bien Nala me l'avait dit... »

Kya observa son oncle d'un air perplexe et inquiet.

« Pourquoi es-tu en colère ? Excuse-moi, je croyais que tu étais au courant, je n'ai pas pensé te le dire... »

Scar la fixa à son tour, et toute trace de colère disparut de sa voix.

« Peu importe. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Kya recommença à gambader aux alentours, rassurée, tandis que Scar ruminait ses pensées. " Il faut que je parle à Sarafina. " pensa-t-il, hargneux. " Et de toute urgence... " Il s'arrêta ney, et déclara d'un ton affairé :

« Tu sais quoi, Kya ? Va voir ton cousin toute seule pour le moment, j'ai... quelque chose à faire d'urgent... J'avais oublié... Je te rejoins plus tard. »

Kya lui lança un regard moqueur. Elle n'était pas dupe.

« Une affaire urgente, hein ? Trèès bien. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une babysitter, je peux rentrer seule, tu sais. »

D'abord perplexe devant l'air moqueur de sa nièce - qui avait dû deviner ses intentions envers Sarafina – le lion lui murmura d'un ton menaçant :

« Oh non, pas après ce qui s'est passé ces trois derniers jours, Kya. »

La jeune ligresse baissa la tête, honteuse, tandis que Scar s'éloignait, l'air sombrement triomphant.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Lorsque Kya aperçut Simba, il était perché au bout de la plateforme rocheuse de Priderock, surveillant l'horizon d'un air pensivement ennuyé.

Kya sourit malicieusement. Elle s'avança vers lui à pas feutrés, plaquée sur le sol, la queue s'agitant en tout sens.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, jeune lionne ? »

La voix chaude et profonde de Mufasa fit brusquement sursauter Kya. Elle se retourna vers le lion majestueux en riant. Elle s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu.

Simba eut l'air soulagé de la voir. Mufasa apprit à Kya qu'il s'était entendu avec son fils et que celui-ci devait rester au rocher des lions pour la journée en guise de punition. Ce qui semblait être une véritable torture pour le jeune prince, lui qui ne pouvait jamais tenir en place. Il taquinait son père tandis que celui-ci continuait de parler à Kya :

« Quant à toi, j'espère que tu ne retourneras plus là-bas, je suppose que mon frère te l'a déjà conseillé. »

« Oh oui. »

« Bien, mais je voudrais aussi te dire que tu as été très courageuse. Simba m'a tout raconté. »

Le concerné décocha un sourire complice à Kya.

« Bien sûr, c'était aussi totalement irréfléchi et dangereusement stupide. » continua Mufasa en fronçant les sourcils. « ... Mais courageux. » conclut-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Kya lui sourit à son tour, un peu gênée, mais rayonnante. Simba s'avança vers elle et se plaça à ses côtés d'un air formel et déclara :

« Plus tard, quand on sera grands, moi en tant que roi et toi en tant que gardienne, plus rien ne pourra nous résister ! Et la prochaine fois, ce seront les hyènes qui fuiront devant nous ! »

La petite ligresse le gratifia d'un sourire malicieux.

«Absolument ! »

Mufasa étouffa un rire, amusé. Soudain, une voix à l'intérieur de Priderock se fit entendre.

« Simbaaa ? »

L'intéressé se crispa légèrement en grimaçant.

« Raaah non, ma mère est rentrée... Elle va encore vouloir m'inspecter pour voir si j'ai besoin d'être lavé. » Il soupira, exaspéré.

« Tu devrais y aller, tu connais ta mère. » lui dit Mufasa avec un clin d'œil.

« Au fait, comment es-tu tombé amoureux de tante Sarabi, oncle Mufasa ? » demanda Kya en songeant à Scar et à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu avant.

« Dès la première fois que je l'ai vue. Mais c'est une longue histoire, je vous la raconterai une prochaine fois. »

« Beuuh, non merci ! » s'exclama Simba avant d'éclater de rire et d'éviter l'imposante patte de Mufasa qui voulait l'attraper. Il en profita pour s'éloigner vers le den et adressa un sourire à sa cousine au passage.

« A bientôt ! Dis à Nala de passer me voir aussi. Et heu... » Il hésita un instant. « Merci encore. Pour hier. »

« Toujours là pour toi, cousin ! »

Mufasa l'observa, songeur.

«Kya, voudrais-tu m'accompagner ce matin ? Je pense que je te dois une petite conversation. »

La petite ligresse acquiesça, rayonnante. Elle adorait passer du temps avec Mufasa. Il était si sage et si puissant à la fois. Et il émanait d'une telle aura chaleureuse... Mis à part cette autorité naturelle caractéristique du sang royal, il était tout le contraire de son frère, finalement.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Ils traversèrent la savane à pas mesurés, Kya calquant sa démarche sur celle de son oncle. Celui-ci demanda alors simplement :

« Dis moi, comment t'es-tu retrouvée là-bas, au cimetière des éléphants ? »

« Eh bien... C'est que j'y suis déjà allée, par... accident. Quand j'ai su que Simba et Nala étaient dans un endroit " effrayant ", j'ai tout de suite su où aller. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Kya s'attendait à une remarque, mais au lieu de ça Mufasa la gratifia d'un sourire amusé.

« Tu es bien la fille de ton père. Toujours à l'affût de situations périlleuses, mais toujours capable de s'en sortir. »

La petite ligresse se mit à rire, charmée par le regard bienveillant de son oncle.

« D'ailleurs, en évoquant ton père... Je voudrais te transmettre un savoir qui se lègue de père en fils, ou de mère en fille, depuis des générations dans notre famille. »

« Comme le cycle de la vie et l'équilibre qu'il instaure ? »

Mufasa acquiesça lentement.

« Oui. Mais il y a encore autre chose. J'en ai parlé à Simba hier soir, et comme je suppose que ton oncle Scar ne compte pas en faire de même pour toi, puisque lui-même n'a jamais prêté attention à ce genre de choses... C'est donc à moi de t'en parler. »

« Tu dois certainement te poser beaucoup de questions sur tes parents, tes différents ancêtres... Et peut-être que malgré notre présence, tu te sentes parfois un peu perdue, sans repères, un peu... seule. »

Kya buvait les paroles de son oncle. Ses mots semblaient la toucher en plein cœur.

« Eh bien tu dois savoir, Kya, que quoi qu'il arrive, où que tu sois, tes parents sont là, près de toi. Ils t'ont transmis une chose que ni le temps, ni la mort ne peut altérer : c'est leur amour. Et ils t'ont aimé énormément, j'en suis sûr. Je le sens. »

La petite ligresse frissonna, fixant toujours le Roi Lion. Celui-ci se pencha davantage sur elle.

« Alors si un soir, tu sens seule, triste ou perdue, tu peux toujours regarder les étoiles. Les grands Rois du passé veillent sur nous tous de là-haut, ainsi que ton père et ta mère. »

Il rajouta avec un sourire en coin :

« Bien sûr, je ne sais pas exactement si les Tigres seraient d'accord avec moi, mais je pense sincèrement qu'il en est de même pour eux. »

Les yeux humides et le cœur débordant de gratitude, Kya se pressa contre lui sans rien dire. Ses paroles étaient un véritable cadeau pour elle, et, plus important, elle savait qu'il avait raison.

Ses intuitions lion et tigre s'accordaient sur ce point.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Scar repassa non loin de l'oasis, croisa Sarabi en chemin qui remontait à Priderock, et aperçut enfin Sarafina.

Ainsi que le petit Mheetu.

Scar grimaça. Il ne s'était pas _du tout_ attendu à ça.

Lorsque Sarafina était "partie" pour quelque temps, il avait vaguement pensé que c'était parce qu'il avait refusé de s'unir officiellement avec elle et d'être le substitut de ce _Dumaka_... D'accord, c'était lui qui avait commencé à lui faire des avances, mais j'amais il n'avait voulu s'engager. Avant, peut-être, oui... Certainement... Sans aucune hésitation, même. Mais Scar avait bien changé. Même si son attirance pour la belle Sarafina n'avait pas totalement disparue...

Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle attendait un lionceau ? Dans tous les cas, l'existence même de cette boule de poils l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Si c'était le sien, il ne le supporterait pas, il n'avait pas prévu ça, ne l'avait jamais voulu... Et si le père était ce stupide (mais beau, il faut bien l'admettre) vagabond de Dumaka... Ce serait encore pire. Cela signifierait que Sarafina le fréquentait en même temps que ce bellâtre de lion errant...

Scar nota rapidement que le lionceau ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Nala, sa grande sœur. Mais évidemment, ce n'était pas suffisant pour en tirer une conclusion, la petite étant elle-même la copie conforme de sa mère.

Sarafina le repéra enfin du regard, et elle comprit qu'il voulait lui parler. Elle appela Nala, qui venait de la rejoindre avec toute une bande d'autres lionceaux, et lui confia Mheetu avec mille recommandations. Puis elle se dirigea vers Scar, l'air sincèrement heureuse de le voir.

Il la salua d'un signe de tête, puis déclara d'un ton glacial :

« Toutes mes félicitations, Sarafina. »

La lionne ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant, bien qu'elle semblait légèrement gênée.

« Eh bien, merci... Je suppose. Écoute, il faut qu'on parle tous les deux, Scar. »

Il la toisa un moment, silencieux. Tant de sentiments contradictoires faisaient rage en lui. Ce qui lui rappela pourquoi il s'était éloigné d'elle...

« ... Ailleurs qu'ici dans ce cas. »

Il fit volte-face, et s'éloigna vers un endroit plus discret, à l'abri des quelques arbres aux alentours du rocher des lions. Sarafina le suivit, quelque peu refroidie par l'air irrité du lion. Ce dernier s'arrêta alors brusquement, se tourna vers elle et sans la regarder dans les yeux, lui demanda d'une voix égale :

« Alors ? »

Sarafina ne s'y trompa pas. Les yeux de Scar lançaient des éclairs.

« Je voulais te le dire, tu sais. À propos de Mheetu. C'est juste que j'ai été prise au dépourvu, si tôt après avoir eu Nala, je ne pensais pas cela possible... Et lorsque tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que tu ne voulais pas de moi pour compagne, - ce que je respecte car après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai repoussé quand nous étions jeunes - ... Eh bien, je n'ai pas osé te le dire. Comprends-moi, j'avais de l'espoir... J'avais vu comment tu semblais bien t'occuper de la petite Kya, et Nala et elle auraient été comme des sœurs, elles s'entendent si bien. Je nous voyais former une famille, Scar. Mais tu as brisé cet espoir, cette vision que j'avais eu... Mais maintenant que Mheetu est né, tout est bien différent. C'est le lionceau le plus adorable et gentil que je n'aurai jamais espéré. C'est un véritable cadeau, lui et Nala me rendent si heureuse ! La seule chose que je regrette dans tout ça, c'est de ne pas te l'avoir révélé... Scar, je... »

« Est-il de moi ? »

Sarafina hésita un instant. Durant toute sa tirade, Scar l'avait fixé sans broncher, et aucune émotion ne pouvait se lire sur son visage fermé.

« ... Je ne peux pas le dire avec certitude. Ça peut se jouer à un mois ou deux, je ne sais pas exactement quand... »

Elle plongea son regard dans celui vert glacé du lion.

« Mais je pense que tu es le père. Il a tes yeux. »

Elle lui sourit, presque tendrement. Lui resta de marbre, une lueur méprisante dans les yeux. Il lui souffla tout en faisant volte-face :

« Peu importe, après tout, ça ne m'intéresse pas... »

Sarafina s'exclama, à la fois stupéfaite et outrée :

« _Quoi_ ? Mais comment peux-tu dire ça ? »

Alors qu'il s'éloignait de sa démarche nonchalante, elle dit plus doucement :

« Taka... »

Scar se figea.

D'ordinaire, si quelqu'un avait mentionné ce nom, il l'aurait fait traire. Et de manière sanglante. Les quelques personnes qui avaient continué à l'appeler par son ancien nom étaient ses parents, parfois Akeela, et Sarafina. Cette dernière était désormais la seule. Bizarrement, la mention de ce nom le rendit vaguement mélancolique, car venant de Sarafina, il sonnait comme un écho de leur jeunesse... Quand il l'aimait indéniablement.

Ils échangèrent un regard perplexe, puis Scar sembla se ressaisir, avant de tout de même lui murmurer :

« Non, 'fina. Non. Je n'ai jamais voulu de... Tout ça. »

L'agacement s'afficha de nouveau sur son visage, et il s'éloigna.

Sarafina soupira, et retourna vers l'oasis.

Elle savait que Scar n'était plus le même, mais il n'empêche qu'elle avait cru pouvoir de temps en temps faire revenir le Taka qu'elle aimait... Mais elle avait fini par se faire une raison, à présent.

" Au moins, j'aurai essayé. " songea-t-elle.


	8. Childhood - Part 7

_Alors oui ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien posté... Veuillez m'en excuser, j'étais particulièrement occupée ces trois dernières semaines, pour plusieurs raisons. D'ailleurs je voudrais dire aux français qui lisent ceci, j'espère que vous allez bien, et que vos proches vont tous bien. Je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire l'horreur de ce qui s'est passé, ni pour exprimer toute ma compassion et douleur partagée à ceux qui ont été touchés. J'espère simplement que vous restez forts, confiants en l'avenir, et unis malgré tout._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre pourra vous distraire un peu de tout ça._

 _Plus qu'un chapitre et la première partie de l'histoire sera terminée. :)_

* * *

Kya écoutait attentivement son oncle Mufasa qui lui prodiguait tout un exposé sur les différents clans des Lions, alliés ou non, ainsi que leur place dans les royaumes félins, lorsque Scar surgit derrière eux avec un sourire narquois. Kya l'apostropha aussitôt :

« Oncle Scar ! »

Elle gambada vers lui et posa ses pattes avant sur son poitrail.

« Tu en as mis du temps ! Oncle Mufasa me parlait des autres royaumes Lions ! »

Scar haussa un sourcil, faussement enjoué.

« Vraiment ? Comme c'est excitant... »

La petite ligresse fronça les sourcils. Elle savait parfaitement lorsque son oncle ironisait. Celui-ci salua Mufasa, qui s'était tourné vers eux, souriant.

« Bonjour mon frère. Comment vas-tu ? »

« À merveille, Mufasa ! »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot de plus, le lion doré s'approcha plus près et déclara doucement, mais d'un voix sans appel :

« Il faut que je te parle, Scar. »

Le lion ténébreux fit la moue. Décidément, c'était sa journée. Mais il savait déjà ce que son frère allait lui dire. Il n'avait pas prévu que Simba survive assez longtemps pour révéler à son père qui lui avait parlé du cimetière des éléphants... Néanmoins, il avait été assez habile pour que son frère ne rejette pas toute la faute sur lui. Il lui adressa un sourire légèrement tordu avant de s'adresser à Kya.

« Veux-tu nous laisser, Mufasa et moi ? Conversation entre adultes, vois-tu. »

La petite ligresse acquiesça et se tourna vers le lion doré avec un grand sourire.

« Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu m'as dit. Tu es si sage, oncle Mufasa. J'ai beaucoup appris aujourd'hui. »

Le Roi Lion la gratifia d'un regard bienveillant, et la petite ligresse disparut dans les hautes herbes.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Kya se prélassait à l'ombre d'un arbre avec Nala, depuis un moment maintenant. Elle l'avait retrouvée tout de suite après avoir quitté ses deux oncles, et les deux jeunes lionnes bavardaient avec enthousiasme. Kya lui avait raconté son entrevue avec Simba et Mufasa, et à présent, elles revivaient la scène de la veille au cimetière des éléphants. Une fois les traces de danger et de culpabilité évanouies, leurs souvenirs encore frais les emplissaient d'excitation et de félicité.

« Et tu as vu comment Mufasa leur a donné une raclée ! »

« C'était impressionnant ! Les pauvres hyènes n'avaient aucune chance, elles ne l'avaient pas vue venir celle-là... »

Elles s'esclaffèrent, complices.

« Au fait, que t'a dit ton oncle à ce sujet ? » s'enquit Nala. Kya comprit qu'elle parlait de Scar.

« Oh, évidemment, il n'était pas de très bonne humeur au début, puis finalement, c'est passé assez vite. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, de quoi penses-tu que mon oncle et ta mère parlaient tout à l'heure ? »

Nala lui avait en effet raconté que Sarafina avait bel et bien eut une entrevue avec Scar un peu plus tôt, ce qui avait confirmé la théorie de Kya.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée », dit Nala, soucieuse. « Dès que je lui pose une question à ce sujet, ma mère fait la sourde oreille... Dis, tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre ma mère et ton oncle ? » lui souffla-t-elle, la mine espiègle.

Kya lui rendit son sourire :

« C'est exactement ce que je pensais ! Mais je crois que même s'il y a dû se passer quelque chose, maintenant ce n'est plus le cas... »

Son amie acquiesça, songeuse. Puis elle lui lança un regard étrangement coupable.

« Tu sais, j'aurai adoré que l'on devienne de véritables soeurs, toi et moi. Ça aurait été génial ! Mais je t'avoue que l'idée d'avoir Scar comme beau-père... »

Elle fit la moue et réprima un sourire gêné devant la surprise de Kya.

« Ne m'en veux pas, mais ton oncle n'a pas l'air très... Paternel. Il a plutôt l'air froid... _Distant_. Je me demande parfois comment tu fais pour vivre sous sa tutelle. »

La petite ligresse s'esclaffa.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois qu'il fait cet effet-là à tout le monde. Mais pas à moi. Je ne sais pas, dans le fond, il s'occupe de moi. À sa manière. Mais c'est vrai qu'il peut être parfois un peu... Étrange. »

« Au moins, tu n'es pas comme lui. » ajouta Nala avec un sourire.

À ce moment-là, Kula et Malka surgirent à leurs côtés et les épinglèrent au sol. Les deux petites lionnes se laissèrent faire avant de se dégager en riant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, les gars ? » demanda Nala.

« On allait voir les lionnes, elles sont revenues de la chasse ! » s'exclama Malka.

« Oui dépêchons-nous, je _meurs_ de faim ! » renchérit Kula qui se dirigeait déjà vers Priderock.

« Mais tu as toujours faim ! » se moquèrent Nala et Kya. _(*)_

Kula leur tira la langue, et les quatre lionceaux s'élancèrent vers le rocher des Lions.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Le jour suivant, Kya retrouva Simba et Nala. La journée se passa paisiblement, les trois lionceaux s'amusant comme à leur habitude.

Malgré tout, Kya ne cessait d'avoir cet étrange mauvais pressentiment envers son oncle. Il avait un comportement légèrement anormal ces temps-ci, et seulement Kya avait pu le remarquer. Il se rendait toujours, la ligresse le devinait, au-delà des frontières.

Et ce soir-là, elle était bien décidée à découvrir pourquoi.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Kya ouvrit les yeux et sculpta l'obscurité autour d'elle. La nuit était bien avancée, elle pouvait distinguer la lueur de la lune au-dehors. Elle soupira, nerveuse.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de fouiller le den du regard pour savoir que son oncle n'y était pas.

La petite ligresse se leva, à présent parfaitement éveillée, et sortit de la caverne pour observer la savane baignée dans la clarté fantomatique de la demie-lune. Scar n'était pas dans les environs. Mais Kya pouvait sentir une piste fraîche qu'il avait laissée derrière lui. Et évidemment, elle indiquait la direction de la frontière sud, vers le cimetière des éléphants.

Tandis que Kya scrutait l'horizon, elle sentit une certitude se frayer un chemin dans son être. Elle le savait, elle en était certaine. Son oncle lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment. Il était temps qu'elle découvre de quoi il s'agissait.

Elle esquissa un pas, puis hésita. Se lancer dans une telle expédition, en pleine nuit et au-delà des frontières... Et les hyènes qui y rôdaient... C'était très risqué. Trop risqué.

" Mon oncle va me tuer s'il apprend que j'ai quitté le den... Enfin, à moins que je ne le découvre avant lui. Quant aux hyènes... " La petite ligresse frissonna, et leva les yeux vers la lune, en quête d'un improbable réconfort.

Une parole oubliée refit surface de son esprit. _« Les félins sont maîtres dans bien des domaines, mais s'il y en a bien un qui leur appartient, c'est celui de la nuit._ _Dans l'obscurité, rien n'arrête un félin._ _»_ À cette pensée, Kya regagna son sourire malicieux. Elle avait pris sa décision. Tant pis pour les hyènes, le potentiel danger, et les probables représailles de Scar. De toute façon, son instinct lui dictait qu'il fallait qu'elle essaye de découvrir ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là-bas.

Elle se coula doucement parmi les hautes herbes, et silencieuse comme une ombre, elle marcha d'un pas vif vers la frontière qu'elle connaissait bien, maintenant. La lune lui offrait une visibilité maximale. Tous sens en alerte, elle sentit une froide excitation remonter le long de son échine.

Il fallait qu'elle le trouve.

Il fallait qu'elle sache.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Elle arpentait le cimetière des éléphants depuis un moment maintenant, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de fond assez ténu attira son attention. Sur le qui-vive, elle se dirigea vers sa source, et songea au passage :

" Étrange, je n'ai pas l'impression que les hyènes soient restées dans les parages... "

Puis une forte odeur déplaisante l'atteignit de plein fouet, lui tirant une grimace. " Outch... Eh bien, on dirait que je les ai trouvées, finalement. Elles doivent être sacrément nombreuses. ", pensa-t-elle, anxieuse, alors qu'elle réprimait sa furieuse envie de liquider la prochaine hyène qu'elle croiserait. Leur odeur avait une forte influence sur son humeur, et elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer, ce qu'il l'agaçait davantage.

Elle arriva devant ce qui semblait être une tanière rocheuse énorme, encerclée de gigantesques squelettes d'éléphants qui étaient trois fois moins hauts que la caverne elle-même, qui ressemblait fichtrement à un volcan. Si le cimetière semblait désert, Kya devinait une intense activité à l'intérieur de la mystérieuse caverne.

Son intuition lui souffla qu'elle atteignait son but. Le bruit se faisait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus pressant. Elle repéra une fracture dans la paroi rocheuse qui semblait convenir, et se hissa sur le crâne d'un des squelettes pour l'atteindre. Elle constata avec satisfaction qu'elle menait bien à l'intérieur du cratère rocheux en tout discrétion. Elle pénétra à pas de velours, le cœur battant.

Ce qu'elle y vit la pétrifia.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Des hyènes.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de hyènes qui déambulaient dans un ensemble quasi-parfait.

" Une armée ", songea Kya avec horreur, les yeux écarquillés devant leur nombre incroyable.

Elles semblaient clamer une sorte d'hymne obscur à l'adresse de leur chef, en direction d'un pic rocheux. Kya suivit leur regard.

Et son cœur rata un battement.

Scar. Son oncle se tenait là, surplombant les hordes de hyènes. Pendant une folle seconde, Kya pensa qu'il était peut-être là par hasard, ou pour les arrêter, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais le sourire malveillant et le regard de son oncle, étincelant d'une lueur folle, firent naître une autre certitude en elle.

Il _était_ leur chef. Il était avec _eux_.

Et il avait clairement de mauvaises intentions.

Kya se tapit au sol, crispée, le souffle court, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette de Scar. Tandis que les ombres des hyènes se reflétaient, menaçantes, sur la paroi rocheuse, elle se sentit tressaillir sous une avalanche d'émotions. En premier lieu, la stupeur, l'ébahissement, l'incompréhension.

" Mais comment ? Est-ce réel ? Mais pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_ ? "

Puis vint l'affolement.

" Non, non, ce n'est pas possible... "

Et enfin vint la colère. Ce qu'elle voyait la révoltait. Elle sentit son cœur s'assombrir devant la vision de son oncle.

" Comment peut-il faire ça... À Mufasa, au clan... Comment peut-il _me_ faire ça... '

Lentement, une nouvelle émotion la submergea, effaçant toutes les autres. La peur, terrible.

Alors que Scar se penchait sournoisement vers ses sujets et bondissait vers eux d'un air conquérant, Kya vit volte-face et se faufila au-dehors en quelques foulées précipitées, la peur lui serrant les entrailles. Une seule volonté pulsait dans tout son être : s'éloigner le plus possible. S'éloigner de ces hyènes, de _lui_. De cette vision d'horreur.

Elle s'élança à travers le cimetière, galopant le plus vite possible. Son cœur battait la chamade au rythme endiablé de la nuit et des acclamations des hyènes.

Alors qu'elle était déjà loin, elle se retourna brièvement et le vit. Sa silhouette se découpait à la lueur de la lune, surplombant les hordes de hyènes ricanantes. Elle voyait distinctement sa crinière flotter au vent. Alors qu'elle se mit à courir de plus belle, elle entendit presque le rire lourd de promesses de Scar qui s'élevait dans la nuit, noyé parmi celui des hyènes...

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

La ligresse s'arrêta enfin, haletante. Elle tremblait légèrement, toute bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Les images des hyènes et de son oncle les surplombant flottaient encore devant ses yeux, et des milliers de questions tournoyaient dans son esprit à en lui donner le tournis.

Elle nota néanmoins qu'elle était revenue sur la Terre des Lions, et cette pensée fit naître en elle un conflit intérieur.

Elle devait raconter ce qu'elle avait vu à Mufasa.

C'était son deuxième oncle, le frère de Scar, le roi, et lui seul saurait alors quoi en penser, et surtout quoi faire. Kya soupira, à présent triste à l'idée d'agir dans le dos de son oncle Scar. En son for intérieur, elle espérait tellement que cette 'réunion' avec les hyènes n'était pas forcément malveillante.

Mais son instinct ne la trompa pas. Il lui hurlait que c'était bien le cas.

Le cœur lourd, elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers la lune et songea, résignée, qu'elle devrait choisir entre aller en parler à Mufasa, ou garder tout cela pour elle...

" Que faire ? "

Elle y réfléchit un long moment, figée dans l'obscurité, les yeux remplis de détresse.

Petit à petit, elle se détendit, tandis que son visage prenait une expression de plus en plus résignée.

Elle ne pourrait jamais garder cela pour elle. Et il fallait qu'elle en parle.

Mais malgré ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, elle ne pouvait lui faire ça. Il était son oncle, sa famille. Celui qui s'était occupé d'elle depuis qu'elle avait deux mois. Celui qui l'avait élevée, protégée, et continuait de le faire. Elle l'aimait malgré tout.

L'image des hyènes s'imposa de nouveau à elle, mais Kya l'effaça de son esprit. Sa décision était prise.

« Je vais lui parler. Et il a intérêt à avoir une bonne explication. » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, les yeux étincelants d'une colère froide. « Ensuite, peu importe de quoi il s'agit, j'irai tout raconter à Mufasa. »

Décidée, elle se fondit de nouveau dans la nuit et rejoignit la caverne, s'apprêta à y entrer mais se ravisa, et se mit à grimper en haut de celle-ci, avec la ferme intention de dormir à la belle étoile.

D'habitude, elle aurait été peu rassurée par cette idée, mais après la vision de son oncle avec les hyènes, plus rien ne semblait si effrayant. Et l'idée de dormir là où elle avait passé toutes ces nuits entre les pattes de son oncle, heureuse et rassurée, alors qu'il était à présent impliqué avec une armée de hyènes... Non, autant dormir dehors.

Elle se roula en boule et ferma les yeux, écoutant le murmure apaisant de la savane nocturne. Sa queue s'agita nerveusement, tandis qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal d'apaiser son esprit.

Quelque chose s'était indéniablement brisé en elle.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Un léger cliquetis de griffe sur la roche suffit pour que Kya se réveillât aussitôt. Il était encore tôt, le soleil se levait à peine. Son regard croisa celui de son oncle, qui venait de grimper à ses côtés, et lui faisait face, la mine contrariée et suspecte.

Kya soupira, se redressa et fixa Scar du regard le plus perçant que ses yeux azur possédaient, et attendit devant ceux de son oncle, verts et froids.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, et murmura d'un voix égale :

« Kya, tu peux me dire qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à dormir dehors ? »

La petite ligresse lutta pour ne pas ciller et répondit sur le même ton :

« Et toi, tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais dehors toute la nuit ? »

Un éclair de doute passa dans les yeux de Scar, qui pourtant se mit à sourire.

« Je suis une grande personne, tu sais, petite, et je fais ce que je veux. J'étais juste sorti faire un tour, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Devant l'expression sinistre de sa nièce, il ajouta, plus menaçant :

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Kya ? »

Elle secoua lentement la tête, l'air choquée. Elle se tourna de côté, scrutant l'horizon aux couleurs rosées.

« Je sais quand tu me mens, oncle Scar. On en avait déjà parlé. »

Elle attendit un instant, et devant le silence du lion, elle continua sur sa lancée :

« Je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose. Je le sentais. Mais jamais je n'aurai imaginé que... Comment peux-tu faire ça... Ils ont essayé de tuer Simba et Nala, et moi aussi, d'ailleurs... Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Ce n'est pas possible... »

Son ton avait viré à la détresse, et c'est à sa grande surprise que Scar la saisit d'une patte et la serra doucement contre lui. Il susurra d'un voix doucereuse :

« Chuut... Je vois, je vois, tu m'as suivie hier soir, n'est-ce pas ? C'est normal que tu ne comprennes pas tout... Mais tout va bien. Tout va _très_ bien. »

Kya se blottit malgré elle contre la crinière sombre de son oncle. Il était si facile de se laisser aller, de juste laisser les paroles de Scar la bercer d'illusions comme il savait si bien le faire. C'était si réconfortant de se blottir contre lui, celui qui avait été là pour elle toute son enfance, et oublier les images de la veille. C'était si tentant, si facile... Mais tout de même impossible à supporter.

Regrettant presque son geste, elle se retira de l'étreinte de son oncle.

« Oncle Scar, je t'ai vu au cimetière des éléphants. Je t'ai vu avec toutes ces hyènes. »

Nouveau regard perçant, lourd de reproches.

Scar grimaça. Voilà pourquoi il n'aurait pu la ranger à ses plans. Elle ne l'aurait jamais accepté, il en avait la confirmation à présent.

Mais il n'était pas encore trop tard pour faire en sorte qu'elle n'interfère pas par la suite... Il était indispensable que sa nièce reste en dehors de tout ça. Bien qu'elle ne se doutait surement pas de ses véritables desseins, elle en avait vu trop. Il allait falloir la jouer finement, à présent... À commencer par l'écarter des autres lions à tout pris. Scar soupira intérieurement. Cela n'allait pas être facile. Kya pouvait se montrer très perspicace, plus que ceux de son âge – à qui la faute sinon lui, d'ailleurs ? -. Cette boule de poils de Simba était tellement plus facile à manipuler...

« Kya, je peux comprendre que ce que tu as vu peut t'avoir... Effrayée, ou intriguée. Mais je t'assure que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. » Il parlait d'un voix lente, calculée.

« Justement, je m'inquiète ! » rétorqua la petite ligresse. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire avec _eux_ ?! »

Scar lui sourit avec cette malice malsaine qui faisait froid dans le dos.

« J'ai un projet, un grand projet. Vois-tu, les lions et les hyènes ne s'entendent pas depuis des générations, et... »

« Et pour cause ! Elles ne respectent pas les règles élémentaires qui permettent à tous les animaux de vivre en harmonie. On peut difficilement leur faire confiance ! »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Elles ne sont pas très intelligentes, je te l'accorde. Mais nous les lions, pouvons les contrôler. Seules ou en bandes, les hyènes sont inutiles, dérangeantes et désorganisées. Mais unie par une même force, et cette force étant moi-même, elles possèdent un potentiel certain. Et c'est avec ce potentiel que lions et hyènes pourraient alors vivre en _"harmonie"_ , comme tu dis. »

Kya eut un mouvement de recul, à la fois perplexe et abasourdie. Elle ne comprenait pas où son oncle voulait en venir.

« Et pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt, s'il s'agit d'un si grand projet ? »

« Voyons, Kya, ce sont des affaires de grandes personnes. C'est de la pure politique, rien qui ne te concerne. »

« Et oncle Mufasa, est-il au courant ? »

Scar tiqua imperceptiblement.

« Oui bien sûr, il l'est. »

Il avait à peine hésité, mais assez longtemps pour que Kya ne s'y trompât pas.

« Tu mens. Si c'était le cas, il parlerait aux hyènes lui-même ! Et vu comment il les a traitées l'autre jour, ça m'étonnerait vraiment qu'il ait la moindre envie de s'allier avec elles. L'idée-même d' " _utiliser_ " ces hyènes, comme tu dis, est bien trop tordue pour qu'il l'approuve. Oncle Scar, il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas... »

Le lion avait retrouvé sa mine sombre en voyant que sa nièce ne le croyait pas.

« Je t'en ai dit bien assez, crois-moi. »

Kya s'énerva un peu plus, allant jusqu'à montrer les crocs :

« Mais enfin, il n'y a pas deux jours, Simba, Nala et moi avions été menacés par ces hyènes ! Ton "projet" ne marchera jamais ! Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens ! »

Agacé, Scar se redressa, une lueur furieuse dans les yeux.

« J'en ai entendu assez, Kya. Cesse d'être insolente ! D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais jamais dû me suivre hier soir, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je te l'avais interdit. »

L'autorité du lion était sans appel, et cédant sous l'accusation, Kya se recroquevilla légèrement sur elle-même, gênée, malgré son regard toujours furibond.

Scar s'approcha d'elle, un rictus sur son visage. Il savait comment l'écarter et mener son plan à terme sans soulever de doutes chez la ligresse.

« J'aurai dû le faire dès la première fois que tu m'as désobéi, mais cette fois-ci, tu es punie. Tu resteras dans le den toute la journée. Mais je sais combien il est dur pour toi de rester toute seule pendant aussi longtemps. Alors pour te tenir compagnie, et pour te prouver que tu as tort de douter de moi... Je t'enverrai quelqu'un. Vous ferez connaissance. »

Et sur les protestations de sa nièce, il la poussa sans ménagement et l'entraîna dans la caverne.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

* * *

 _(*) "Kula" veut dire "manger" en Swahili._


	9. Childhood - Part 8

Kya grommela pour elle-même en agitant furieusement la queue.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle était coincée dans ce den. " Prisonnière " aurait le terme exact, songea-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil agacé aux trois hyènes qui étaient paresseusement postées à l'entrée de la tanière.

Certes, elle se sentait coupable d'avoir désobéi une nouvelle fois à son oncle, mais de là à ce qu'il lui fasse subir ça ! La présence de ces hyènes pestilentielles qui réveillait en elle une envie irrésistible de les déchiqueter ?

Scar avait en effet envoyé trois hyènes garder un œil sur elle, tandis qu'il était parti on ne sait où. Il s'agissait de deux mâles ricanants et une femelle, Kwanza, seul nom que Kya avait retenu. Ce n'étaient pas les trois hyènes de la dernière fois, et la petite ligresse en avait été légèrement soulagée.

Apparemment, elles avaient reçu des ordres. Elles ne l'attaquaient pas, mais grognaient d'un air menaçant si Kya tentait de sortir du den. Celle-ci s'était surprise à penser qu'elle aurait préféré que ces hyènes l'attaquent de front, plutôt que de rester plantées là à l'observer d'un œil railleur. Même si elle n'avait aucune chance face à trois d'entre elles, elle aurait eut un bonne raison de leur flanquer quelques coups et peut-être même de s'échapper.

Quoi qu'il en soit, son oncle n'aurait pas pu trouver pire comme punition.

Elle avait tout de même échangé quelques paroles avec Kwanza, la femelle, qui semblait bien plus intelligente et alerte que ses deux compères grimaçants.

« Eh mais toi, t'es pas un lionceau ordinaire, hm ? » l'avait interpellé la hyène, sans animosité, mais avec une curiosité déplacée.

« Comment ça ? » avait sifflé Kya.

« Ben t'as l'air différente. T'as des marques et des oreilles étranges pour un lionceau. »

Kya hésita un instant à répliquer d'une pique agressive, mais l'étonnement sincère de la hyène la toucha plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, la calmant momentanément.

« Ah oui, ça. Je suis une ligresse. Une hybride. »

« Oh, je vois. » s'étonna Kwanza.

« Oooooh » avaient ricané les deux mâles.

Ne leur prêtant aucune attention, la femelle observait Kya avec un regard nouveau. Celle-ci feula légèrement lorsque les deux autres firent mine de s'approcher d'elle.

« Mais comment mon oncle peut-il vous faire confiance ? » cracha Kya, vibrante de menace, à la limite de la haine. Elle se détestait lorsqu'elle était à proximité des hyènes. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être si méfiante, si agressive, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne se comprenait pas.

Kwanza l'observait toujours, avec une distance respectueuse, plongée dans ses réflexions.

« Et évidemment, il faut qu'on tombe sur un hybride tigre. N'approchez pas trop d'elle, les gars », souffla-t-elle à ses compères. « Elle est plus dangereuse qu'elle en a l'air. »

Kya s'affala sur le sol, le plus loin possible des hyènes et de leur odeur qui la rendait aussi confuse. Elle n'avait pas encore faim, mais elle commençait à avoir sérieusement soif. Cependant, d'autres pensées la préoccupaient.

" Comment peut-il me faire ça... " songea-t-elle. " Oncle Scar ne m'a jamais paru aussi... Je ne sais pas comment le décrire. Sombre, peut-être. Différent. "

À moins qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi.

" Non. Il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Il m'a toujours protégée. Il n'est pas comme ça. " se rassura-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Il n'empêche qu'elle ne plus ferait plus confiance. Du moins, pas comme avant.

Elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée de sa nuit agitée.

... Pour se réveiller plusieurs heures plus tard, la gorge asséchée par la soif. Elle se retourna distraitement et aperçu les hyènes qui s'étaient assoupies à leur tour. La jeune ligresse sourit. Finalement, sa punition prenait fin plus tôt que prévu.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Galvanisée par ce coup de chance inattendu, Kya galopa vers l'oasis. Elle observait les alentours avec attention, espérant croiser Mufasa ou Simba, et guettant l'arrivée de Scar, mais elle ne les aperçut pas.

Arrivée au point d'eau, elle prit le temps de soulager sa soif, avant de rejoindre Nala et Mheetu qui lui faisaient signe sur la rive opposée.

« Hey Kya ! Tu viens jouer avec nous ? Kula et Tojo devraient bientôt arriver maintenant. »

« Bonjour vous deux ! Désolée Nala, mais je suis à la recherche de Mufasa, tu ne saurais pas où il est ? Je dois lui parler de toute urgence... »

Nala observa son amie d'un air soucieux.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Je te raconterai plus tard, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de très... grave. Pour l'instant. Mais je dois le voir au plus vite ! »

« Eh bien... J'ai entendu Sarabi parler avec ma mère tout à l'heure. Mufasa devrait être en patrouille près du ravin. »

« Merci. Tu viens le chercher avec moi ? »

Nala grimaça.

«Je ne peux pas, j'ai promis à ma mère de rester ici garder Mheetu pendant qu'elle et les autres lionnes partaient chasser. »

« Ah oui, je comprends. Alors à plus tard ! »

Kya gratifia un coup de tête cajoleur à Mheetu qui s'était approché timidement d'elle, avant de faire volte-face et de se ruer dans la direction indiquée par son amie.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais un mauvais pressentiment la taraudait. Peut-être ne trouverait-elle pas Mufasa dans cette direction ? Elle pesta mentalement, concentrée sur sa course. Il fallait qu'elle essaye, plus vite elle aurait trouvé son oncle à la crinière de feu, plus vite elle pourrait lui parler des derniers évènements impliquant son autre oncle...

Et Mufasa saurait quoi faire, Kya en était certaine. C'était un roi bon et sage, et le plus apte à gérer cette situation qui commençait à peser lourd sur le cœur de la petite ligresse.

Si seulement elle avait su quel fardeau allait encore alourdir ce dernier...

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Le soleil commençait tout juste à décliner, et Kya s'approchait du large ravin qui lui avait été interdit d'approcher par son oncle Scar quelques jours plus tôt. Mais bon, elle n'était plus à une représaille près.

Plus elle s'y approchait, plus elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

La terre tremblait sous ses pattes, et un bruit assourdissant se faisait entendre, tel un grondement de tonnerre.

La horde de gnous était en mouvement ?

Puis le bruit s'atténua, le sol cessa de résonner des coups de sabot. " Bon, au moins, je pourrai traverser le ravin sans réel danger ", songea-t-elle.  
Elle essaya d'ignorer cet étrange pressentiment qui persistait, sans succès.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle déboucha enfin sur un des bords du ravin. Un épais nuage de poussière flottait entre ses entrailles, témoignage du passage mouvementé de la horde.

Kya resta un moment à le contempler, interdite. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais ce silence pesant, son cœur qui battait la chamade... Quelque chose allait se passer.

Ou s'était passé.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Kya entamait la descente du ravin, lorsqu'elle aperçut... Zazu ! Le majordome était étendu sur une petite plateforme rocheuse, inconscient. Priant pour qu'il n'ait rien de grave, Kya descendit péniblement jusqu'à lui, faisant crisser ses griffes contre la roche pour ne pas tomber. Arrivée à ses côtés, elle le sollicita doucement du museau tout en murmurant d'une voix angoissée :

« Zazu... Zazu, réveille-toi ! »

A son grand soulagement, le majordome s'éveilla et se redressa péniblement en se frottant la tête de son aile. Kya soupira, rassurée. Il était juste assommé.

« Kya ? C'est... C'est toi ? Oh, mais c'est _terrible_ , c'est... Simba était là au milieu du troupeau de... Mufasa y est allé et... - _Il faut aller chercher du secours_ ! »

Et avant qu'il ait pu s'élancer, Kya l'arrêta d'une patte. Son cœur avait raté un battement au nom de Simba, et elle crut mourir d'angoisse.

« Zazu, attends... Répète ce que tu viens de dire. »

L'esprit plus clair, Zazu lui raconta d'un air affolé comment Scar était venu alerter son frère du danger que courrait Simba... Simba accroché à une branche au beau milieu de la horde galopante, risquant de se faire tuer à chaque instant, Mufasa qui s'élançait sans hésiter, bravant le danger pour sauver son fils... Puis Zazu ne pouvait en dire plus, il avait dû percuter la paroi rocheuse dans son affolement et s'était retrouvé inconscient.

« Zazu... Va chercher Sarabi, les lionnes, et mon oncle si tu le trouves. Je vais descendre chercher Simba et Mufasa. »

« Mais, Kya, tu ne peux pas, c'est bien trop dang... », protesta Zazu, mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il avait noté la mine à la fois sombre et déterminée de Kya, qui n'avait rien de la petite ligresse innocente et inoffensive qu'il connaissait.

« Sois prudente. » lui souffla-t-il avant de s'envoler précipitamment.

Kya était déjà en train de bondir de roche en roche, prenant plus de risques que nécessaire, mais elle était pressée. Elle devait vérifier que son mauvais pressentiment était faux. Qu'elle se trompait. Qu'elle retrouverait son oncle Mufasa et Simba bien vivants, peut-être éméchés voire blessés, mais vivants.

Arrivée en bas, c'est alors avec stupeur qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec... Son oncle Scar !

Abasourdie, Kya esquissa un pas en arrière, tandis que le lion paraissait tout aussi surpris de la voir. Mais son visage se mua aussitôt en un masque de tristesse et de désolation qui intrigua la petite ligresse. De plus, quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il simulait. Mais pourquoi ?

Ses yeux balayèrent le ravin, encore hanté par le nuage de poussière.

« Kya, je... » commença Scar.

Mais la ligresse ne l'entendait plus.

Ses yeux venaient de se poser sur une forme massive et indiscutablement féline, couchée sous un arbuste au tronc brisé.

Comme dans un rêve, elle se vit s'avancer vers lui.

Comme dans un songe, elle sentit les larmes couler sur son visage, alors qu'elle reconnaissait le lion qui gisait au sol, inanimé, le visage paisible.

Toujours aussi majestueux, même dans la mort.

Elle était tout proche, à présent. Elle posa délicatement une patte entre les deux yeux du lion, qui lui sembla alors bien petite comparé au visage doré de son oncle.

« _Non_... » murmura-t-elle. Elle se retourna brusquement au contact de la patte de Scar sur son épaule. Elle le regarde, incrédule, comme si elle avait oublié sa présence. Puis elle souffla d'une voix désespérée :

« Non... Ce n'est pas... Possible... »

Elle se blottit contre son deuxième oncle, refusant la réalité de la mort, ignorant que quelques minutes plus tôt, son cousin était également dans la même posture qu'elle.

Peut-être que son oncle Scar la caressait d'une patte consolatrice avec un peu plus de conviction...

Dans sa tristesse, Kya ne put s'empêcher de penser :

" Mais pourquoi faut-il que mes proches disparaissent autour de moi ? Ma mère, mon père, maintenant Mufasa et... "

Elle se figea, horrifiée.

" Non. Non, pas Simba."

Elle leva les yeux vers le lion ténébreux et lui demanda d'une voix tremblante :

« Oncle Scar... Où est Simba ? »

Scar la fixa d'un air désolé.

« Écoute, Kya, je ne l'ai pas retrouvé... Il va falloir être forte, ma petite, mais Simba et Mufasa nous ont quittés. »

La petite ligresse se dégagea sèchement de son étreinte. Sans un mot, elle fit volte-face et détala le long du ravin en appelant le nom de son cousin à grands cris, mais personne ne lui répondit. À son grand soulagement, néanmoins, elle ne trouva aucun corps de lionceau gisant au fond du ravin. Mais ce soulagement fut de courte durée. Si Simba était vivant, où pouvait-il bien être ?

La mort dans l'âme, elle ne fit pas attention à son oncle qui venait de la rattraper et tentait de la « ramener à la raison et de rentrer à Priderock », lorsqu'elle sentit une odeur qui la figea. Ce n'était pas l'odeur de Simba, celle qu'elle cherchait en vain, mais celle écœurante et entêtante des hyènes. L'odeur menait à une anfractuosité dans la roche, et Kya ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir : elle entama l'ascension avec précipitation, mais avec agilité pour gagner en vitesse.

" Simba a peut-être pu passer par là ! Quant à la présence des hyènes... Cela ne présage rien de bon." songea-t-elle.

Elle déboucha sur une plateforme rocheuse, haletante, poursuivit sa course sur quelques mètres et s'arrêta net.

Une forêt de buissons épineux lui faisait face. Et droit devant, le désert. Il s'agissait d'une des frontières de Prideland, dont la seule issue était cette forêt d'épines.

Kya la jaugea du regard, secoua la tête d'un air désinvolte, et s'apprêta à glisser le long de la falaise pour l'atteindre, lorsqu'une patta imposante épingla sa queue au sol et l'arrêta brusquement dans son élan.

Elle se retourna, furieuse, pour se retrouver de nouveau face à un Scar essoufflé.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Lâche-moi ! » feula Kya.

« Toi, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Que comptes-tu faire exactement ? T'empaler sur ces épines ? »

Kya se débattit tout en débitant :

« Je dois retrouver Simba ! Il est vivant, j'en suis sûre ! Et c'est le seul chemin qu'il ait pu prendre, alors... »

« Kya. » gronda le lion en se baissant à sa hauteur. « Tu ne le trouveras pas. Accepte la réalité, il est mort ! Regarde autour de toi, il n'est pas là ! »

« Justement ! S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, on aurait retrouvé une trace de lui ! Mais il n'y a rien ! »

Elle cessa enfin de se débattre, à bout de souffle. Elle croisa le regard de son oncle et un énième duel de regard commença. Les yeux implacables et froids de Scar eurent raison de sa nièce, qui baissa la tête sous le poids de la fatigue, et surtout du chagrin.

C'était trop tard. Le roi était mort. Et elle ne retrouvera pas Simba.

Scar la saisit par la peau du cou et prit la direction de Priderock. Kya songea brièvement qu'il ne l'avait pas portée ainsi depuis bien longtemps, mais elle n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Son oncle bienveillant, le roi de la savane, n'était plus, et son meilleur ami, son cousin, avait disparu.

Noyée dans son chagrin, Kya s'accrocha à la maigre lueur d'espoir née de cette pensée. Disparu ne voulait pas dire mort. Elle le sentait, elle le savait, Simba était vivant. Du moins, pour l'instant.

L'image des buissons épineux et du désert s'imposa à elle.

Elle sécha ses larmes, et transforma cet espoir en conviction.

Il était vivant. Et elle allait le retrouver.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

* * *

 _Et ainsi s'achève la première partie ! Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, j'en suis vraiment ravie et j'espère que dans l'ensemble, ça vous a plu. :) ( Le style peut encore être largement amélioré, évidemment, j'y travaille ! ) N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir votre avis, ça m'aidera beaucoup pour la suite et à me motiver à écrire plus vite ! :P_

 _Il y aura une suite, elle est déjà partiellement rédigée. Je la posterai dès que j'aurai un peu de temps entre les cours et autre..._


	10. Liste des personnages et généalogie

Hellooooo fellows ! I'm back ! \o/

Effectivement ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien posté... Et je m'en excuse ! Mais bon comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais..? :P (nemetapezpass'ilvousplaît)

Bref, rentrons dans le vif du sujet !

Avant d'entamer la deuxième partie, je me suis dit que vous n'étiez peut-être pas familier avec les personnages secondaires du Roi Lion, qui ne sont d'ailleurs pas évoqués dans les films mais dans les quelques livres qui l'ont suivis, et dont les fans ont repris les noms pour créer plusieurs histoires, fanfictions, etc. Ainsi, pour la plupart des fans (dont moi!) Sarabi a trois soeurs, Nala a un petit frère qui s'appelle Meethu et les parents de Mufasa et Scar s'appellent Ahadi et Uru. Et je me suis permis d'établir les autres relations en fonction de mon histoire, puisqu'elles ne sont jamais précisées dans les films ou les livres.

En résumé, les noms qui vont suivre ne sont pas tous sortis de mon imagination (ceux qui le sont seront suivis d'un (*) comme ça ce sera clair).

Voilà pour ce petit disclaimer, et voici donc les personnages présents dans cette histoire : (je rajouterai au fur et à mesure des apparitions/mentions)

* * *

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

 **Dans la famille "royale" :**

• _Mohatu_ (père de _Uru_ , ancien roi, décédé)

• _Ahadi_ et _Uru_ ( parents d' _Akeela_ *, _Mufasa_ et _Scar_ , décédés)

• _Akeela_ * et _Sheera-kan_ * (parents de _Kya_ *, décédés)

• _Mufasa_ et _Sarabi_ (parents de _Simba_ )

• _Scar_ (père de _Meethu_ , pour l'instant)

 **Quelques lionnes du clan :** (le clan doit être composée environ de 9 lionnes avec Sarabi et celles-ci comprises)

• _Sarafina_ (mère de _Nala_ et _Meethu_ )

• Les trois soeurs de Sarabi :

\- _Naanda_ (mère de _Chumvi_ et _Kula_ )

\- _Diku_ (mère de _Tama_ et _Tojo_ )

\- _Dwala_ (mère de _Malka_ )

 **Autres mentions :**

• _Dumaka_ * (père de Nala)

• _Raja_ * (père de Malka, compagnon de Dwala, gère son propre clan en dehors des Pridelands)

• _Tsu'tey_ * (gardien guépard)

• Les hyènes :

\- _Shenzi_ , _Banzaï_ et _Ed_ (frères et soeurs, Shenzi étant la patriarche du clan des hyènes -oui oui-)

\- _Kwanza_ * (celle qui a parlé avec Kya au dernier chapitre)

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

* * *

 _(Et oui le prochain chapitre arrive très très bientôt ! ;) )_


	11. Scar's reign - Part 1

Kya leva lentement les yeux vers le ciel brumeux en soupirant doucement. Elle était allongée au bord d'une falaise qui surplombait une forêt d'épines, et donnait sur l'immense et aride désert qui avoisinait Prideland.

C'était la troisième fois que la petite ligresse venait ici, depuis ce jour sombre où le roi Mufasa est mort, et Simba porté disparu. Même si pour tout le monde, exceptée Kya, il avait rejoint son père parmi les étoiles. Zazu et les lionnes qui étaient parties vadrouiller dans le désert et revenues bredouilles étaient catégoriques, Simba ne s'y trouvait pas, et si c'était le cas le jeune prince était bel et bien perdu. Personne ne peut survivre aussi longtemps en plein désert, surtout pas un jeune lionceau. Mais la ligresse refusait obstinément d'accepter la mort de son cousin. Il était vivant, elle le savait, elle le sentait. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de le pleurer avec les autres…

Ainsi, depuis une semaine, tout le clan était en deuil. Même la savane semblait pleurer son roi et son jeune prince : un temps gris et brumeux y régnait.

En posant sa tête entre ses pattes, Kya ferma les yeux et repensa à tous les évènements qui s'étaient succédés après la mort de son oncle bien-aimé. Une vraie descente aux enfers. En y songeant, elle frissonna.

Tout d'abord, l'annonce de la mort de Mufasa et Simba au clan. Les pleurs, les cris désespérés. Sarabi qui s'effondrait pour se relever quelques instants plus tard et serrer Kya et Nala contre elle. Le discours de Scar. Son ascension au trône.

Kya l'avait observé grimper le long du rocher des lions, à la fois bouleversée et résignée. La pensée de son oncle reprenant le trône ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit, c'était une situation qui la rendait perplexe, mais c'était également dans la logique des choses et elle s'était résolue rapidement à cette idée. Après tout, il était de sang royal.

Mais vint par la suite un évènement qui ne lui parut ni logique, ni acceptable.

C'est en montant sur le trône des lions que son oncle Scar avait introduit les hyènes à Prideland, les faisant des membres associés du clan.

En temps normal, une nouvelle réforme de cette ampleur aurait soulevé des débats, des questions, voire même une révolte. Mais les lionnes avaient à peine protesté, ce détail accablant n'était qu'accessoire comparé à la perte de Mufasa et Simba...

Kya repensa aux mots de Scar lors de son ascension au pouvoir : " Nous devons renaître des cendres de cette tragédie et nous élever, lions et hyènes, vers un futur glorieux et prometteur. "

Elle haussa les sourcils et eut un bref rire moqueur tellement ces paroles lui semblèrent ironiques à présent.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

La veille, elle avait assisté à une des réunions des lionnes qui précédaient la chasse. Nala l'avait prévenue qu'une décision importante allait y être prise, et qui n'avait bien évidemment aucun lien avec la chasse. Les deux petites lionnes avaient donc assisté à la scène, écoutant avec effroi leurs aînées. Dwala avait décidé qu'il était temps de rentrer dans son propre clan où son compagnon régnait, et ses deux soeurs Naanda et Diku voulaient l'accompagner afin de quitter Prideland et d'amener leurs lionceaux dans un lieu sûr.

« Nous sommes désolées, Sarabi », pleurait Dwala. « Mais avec ces hyènes, et Scar comme nouveau roi… Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver à nos petits ? Prideland n'est plus un endroit sûr. Scar pourrait réintroduire les anciennes traditions, et si nous restons là, il sera trop tard… »

Sarabi se pressa contre sa sœur.

« Dwala, c'est la meilleure décision à prendre. »

« Nous pardonnes-tu de te laisser, si tôt après la perte de Mufasa et Simba ? »

Sarabi l'observa un moment, le visage empli d'une tristesse sourde, puis esquissa un sourire à l'intention de ses trois sœurs.

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je vous chasserai moi-même de Prideland s'il le faut, même si cela me déchirait le cœur. »

Elle se tourna vers Sarafina, qui ne la quittait plus.

« Et toi Saffy, ne comptes-tu pas les accompagner ? »

Sarafina eut l'air soucieuse, mais étrangement déterminée lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

« Non. Je reste ici, avec toi. »

« Mais pense à Nala, et surtout à Meethu, il est si jeune… »

« Précisément, il est trop jeune pour ce genre de voyage. »

« … Peut-être. Mais pense à toutes ces hyènes… »

Sarafina semblait déchirée de l'intérieur.

« Je sais… Mais je ne peux pas quitter Prideland. Ce n'est pas comme vous, moi je suis née ici. C'est chez moi. Et je ne laisserai jamais Nala ou Meethu se séparer de moi. Scar et les hyènes sont peut-être imprévisibles, mais crois-moi, il n'arrivera rien à mes enfants. »

Sarabi finit par acquiescer avec un pauvre sourire. Elle se tourna vers ses trois soeurs.

« Nous partirons demain, au coucher du soleil. » déclara Diku. « Les hyènes ne nous importuneront pas à cette heure. »

« Ni Scar… » siffla Naanda entre ses crocs.

Kya et Nala, qui étaient restées muettes depuis le début, échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Alors Tojo, Kula, Chumvi, Tama et Malka vont nous quitter… » murmura Kya, la mine abattue.

« Oui. » soupira Nala. « Enfin, je crois que Chumvi viendra nous rendre visite bientôt. Je l'ai entendu batailler à ce sujet hier avec sa mère, et comme il est assez grand pour décider de ça… Et puis Zazu pourra nous apporter des nouvelles de temps en temps. » Elle esquissa un sourire, se voulant rassurante : « Au moins, nous serons toutes les deux. »

Kya lui rendit son sourire, et elles étaient rentrées toutes les deux à Priderock côte à côte, entourées des lionnes qui gratifiaient Diku, Dwala et Naanda de conseils et sollicitations.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Plongée dans ses sombres pensées, Kya n'entendit qu'au dernier moment Zazu qui s'était posé près d'elle dans un chuintement d'aile.

« Kya, ton oncle te demande », déclara-t-il d'une voix légèrement essoufflée, « Et si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherais, les lionnes s'apprêtent à partir. Viens vite faire tes adieux avant de rentrer ! »

La ligresse acquiesça, et trottina à la suite du majordome, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au désert lointain.

Durant le trajet, ses pensées revinrent l'assaillir : pourquoi un tel sentiment d'insécurité planait au sein du clan ? Elle avait en effet constaté que son oncle Scar inspirait une certaine crainte, mais était-ce seulement lié aux hyènes qu'il pouvait "contrôler" ? Ou y avait-il autre chose ? Mais quoi donc ?

Elle soupira rageusement, le cœur serré. À la perte de Mufasa et Simba et l'arrivée des hyènes devait s'ajouter le départ de trois membres du clan et de la plupart de ses amis d'enfance.

Sans parler de son oncle qu'elle évitait ses derniers temps, sans trop savoir pourquoi…

Que de pertes en si peu de temps…

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Elle regardait à présent les trois lionnes et les quatre lionceaux s'éloigner dans le crépuscule.

Kula et Tojo s'étaient longuement pressés contre elle, la mine penaude mais résolue. Sarabi avait salué ses sœurs avec une tristesse contenue, leur promettant une prochaine rencontre. Le plus dur avait été de les regarder s'éloigner lentement… Puis ils étaient partis.

Kya se tourna vers Sarabi, avec qui elle était restée très proche ces derniers temps, de même qu'avec Nala et Sarafina.

« Tante Sarabi, qu'est-ce que les anciennes traditions sont, au juste ? Tante Dwala les avaient évoquées hier soir. »

La reine lui lança un lança un regard soucieux.

« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ? »

Kya se tourna de nouveau vers l'horizon, en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'essaye juste de comprendre pourquoi ils devaient partir. Les hyènes sont difficiles à vivre, elles sont même dangereuses, mais on peut facilement s'en protéger tous ensemble. Il doit y avoir une autre raison à leur départ précipité, et puisque vous avez évoqué les "vieilles traditions" l'autre soir… Je suppose qu'il s'agit de cela. »

Sarabi hocha lentement la tête, l'air grave.

« Oui, Kya. Depuis trois générations, les anciennes règles n'opèrent plus à Prideland, mais on ne les oublie pas pour autant. Une de ces traditions veut que lorsqu'un nouveau roi lion succède à un autre, par succession ou par la force, ce nouveau roi… _supprime_ les lionceaux du clan, pour qu'en grandissant aucun ne devienne un potentiel rival et aussi pour… » La lionne hésita un instant. « … Pour pouvoir concevoir plus rapidement sa propre descendance. »

Kya réfléchit un instant, pétrifiée. Elle lança un regard à la fois implorant et empli de doutes à sa tante :

« Je comprends, mais… Oncle Scar ne ferait jamais ça… Non ? »

Sarabi la pressa doucement contre elle. « Oh non. Mais avec le temps, on ne peut être sûr de rien… Et puis ces doutes, ces hyènes… Ton oncle parlait peut-être d'une nouvelle ère glorieuse, mais je ne vois que des ennuis et complications à venir avec lui et ses hyènes… »

Elle se pencha et fixa Kya droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai observé les hyènes, tu sais. J'ai remarqué leur comportement envers toi. Tu sembles intouchable, Kya. Scar a dû leur interdire de t'approcher, ce qui est naturel de sa part. Mais Nala, et surtout Meethu ne le sont pas, du moins pas encore. J'aurai une petite discussion à ce sujet avec ton oncle. Mais en attendant, surveille-les, Kya, c'est important. »

La petite ligresse songea à sa promesse faite à Nala quelques jours plus tôt. (*) Personne ne lui ferait du mal à elle ou à son frère, elle s'en assurerait.

« Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur moi. »

La lionne lui rendit son sourire, les yeux brillants.

La petite ligresse avait beau avoir Scar comme substitut de père, elle serait toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre du côté des lionnes, s'il devait y avoir des partis… Ce qui serait bien utile. "Je connais Scar", songea Sarabi pour elle-même. "Il sera peut-être un bon roi, mais comme l'a toujours dit mon Mufasa, il y a cette part sombre en lui… Oh Mufasa, qu'est-ce que tu me manques… Et Simba…" La reine secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas y penser, ce serait trop dur.

Elle fit signe de la tête à sa nièce qu'il était temps de rentrer, avant de la gratifier d'un coup de museau.

"On pourra faire confiance à cette petite. Elle semble être capable de discerner ce qui est juste ou non. ", songea Sarabi. "Elle sera une bonne et certainement puissante gardienne lionne plus tard."

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Kya quitta Nala et les lionnes un peu plus tard pour se diriger vers l'entrée du den. La plateforme principale et le den royal étaient quelques-uns des rares endroits qui n'étaient pas infestés de hyènes. Leur nombre était vraiment impressionnant.

"Difficile de les ignorer", pesta Kya. "Et pourtant, il va falloir s'y faire… Si seulement je n'avais pas cette envie de les égorger dès que l'un d'entre elles s'approche de moi…"

Elle songea curieusement à Kwanza, la seule hyène qu'elle n'avait pas jugée complètement stupide, et qu'elle n'avait pas aperçue depuis. "Peut-être que… Oh et puis non. Je n'ai tout simplement pas l' _énergie_ de penser à ça."

Elle soupira, lasse, tandis qu'elle se hissait avec lenteur vers sa nouvelle tanière. Celle de Simba et de tout le clan, à vrai dire. La ligresse ne s'était toujours pas habituée à séjourner sur le rocher des lions. Elle y dormait désormais avec les lionnes, laissant Scar seul dans la tanière qui se situait à l'arrière du rocher.

Contre toute attente, Kya avait retrouvé un certain réconfort non pas avec son oncle, mais avec Sarabi, Sarafina, Nala, Meethu et les autres lionceaux, ainsi que Zazu, qui n'avait cessé de veiller sur eux. Mais lui aussi était parti accompagner les trois soeurs de Sarabi et leurs lionceaux au clan voisin, pour s'assurer qu'ils arriveraient sans encombre. Kya soupira de nouveau : même s'il sera de retour dans quelques jours, Zazu lui manquerait également. Il avait toujours les mots justes pour lui redonner confiance en l'avenir.

"Sarabi a raison." songea-t-elle sombrement. "L'avenir glorieux des lions et des hyènes selon oncle Scar n'est qu'une utopie, une illusion de plus. Pas besoin d'avoir un demi-instinct de tigre pour savoir ça."

Soudain, Nala l'interpella en bondissant derrière elle.

« Hey Kya, demain on ira faire un tour à l'oasis avec Meethu ? »

La petite ligresse lui rendit son sourire timide.

« Bien sûr ! »

Sa meilleure amie la dépassa et la gratifia amicalement d'un coup de museau, tandis que Sarafina, qui arrivait derrière elles, couva affectueusement du regard les deux petites lionnes. Elle se pencha doucement vers Kya et lui murmura :

« Tu sais, tu devrais aller voir ton oncle ce soir. Depuis que M… » Elle hésita, troublée, puis reprit : « Depuis que vous avez aménagé au rocher, tu dors séparée de lui.»

« Oui, je sais… » souffla Kya, les sourcils froncés.

Depuis la mort de Mufasa et la disparition de Simba, elle avait à peine approché son oncle, préférant la compagnie de Nala et des lionnes. L'évocation de son oncle éveillait en elle des sentiments contradictoires, dont la colère. Comment son oncle avait-il pu introduire toutes ces hyènes au royaume des lions ? Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais cela. Tout comme elle ne lui pardonnait pas d'avoir laissé Mufasa et Simba disparaître. Car leur mort et disparition étaient liées aux hyènes, Kya en était sûre : elle avait senti leur présence dans le ravin. Et son oncle étant lié aux hyènes, lui aussi était indirectement lié à ce tragique accident qui laissait le clan en deuil.

Du moins c'est ce que pensait Kya...

« Je pense qu'il serait temps que tu ailles le réconforter. Après tout, lui aussi a perdu sa famille… » Sarafina la fixa plus intensément. « Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, Scar a déjà perdu un de ses frères. Tu ne t'en souviens certainement pas, tu étais trop jeune, mais à la mort de ton père, Scar en avait été réellement affecté. Je crois que je suis la seule à m'en être vraiment aperçue. Et maintenant, c'est son deuxième frère qu'il perd… Va le voir, Kya, je t'en prie. »

La petite ligresse acquiesça, se rappelant qu'il l'avait réclamée un peu plus tôt, de toute manière. Penaude, elle se pressa contre la lionne un instant avant de traîner les pattes vers la tanière de son oncle, l'air triste et maussade à la fois.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Kya cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre du den.

« Oncle Scar ? » murmura-t-elle, hésitante.

Le lion ténébreux surgit alors de l'ombre, les yeux rivés sur Kya, un sourire aux lèvres. La petite ligresse baissa instinctivement les oreilles.

« Enfin, te voilà ! » dit Scar. « Je voulais justement te parler. »

Il tourna autour de la petite ligresse qui le suivait des yeux, avant de l'entraîner au-dehors, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

« Je veux que tu prennes part à la chasse demain. Il est temps que tu deviennes une véritable chasseuse. »

Kya le regarde du coin de l'œil, perplexe.

« Mais heu… Je n'ai pas encore un an… Je ne suis pas encore prête ! »

« Crois-moi, tu l'es. De toute façon, nous aurons besoin de plus de prises. »

L'expression de Kya s'assombrit en un instant.

« Laisse-moi deviner, pour nourrir tes hyènes, pas vrai ? » ironisa-t-elle.

Scar lui lança un regard glacial.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, jeune lionne. »

Kya retint son regard d'un air farouche, puis continua d'un ton plus ferme :

« Je ne suis _pas_ préparée à la chasse, oncle Scar. »

« Si tu as besoin de conseils, demandes-en à Sarafina, c'est la meilleure traqueuse du clan. Mais tu sauras te débrouiller. Tu as intérêt, du moins. »

« Ou quoi ? »

« Ou alors tu n'auras pas autant à manger que d'habitude, voilà pourquoi. » s 'exclama Scar d'un ton dédaigneux.

Kya allait protester de nouveau, mais une idée lui traversa l'esprit et elle changea de ton au dernier moment :

« _Mais_ … Bon, d'accord. Pourrais-je chasser seule pour un premier essai ? C'est la… tradition. »

Scar hésita un instant.

« Comme tu voudras, mais rapportes quelque chose. »

Il fit volte-face, l'air trop agacé pour voir le demi-sourire que sa nièce abordait.

"Oh ça, je peux te le garantir, oncle Scar. Je ne reviendrai pas les crocs blancs…"

* * *

 _DUN DUN DUUN. Review ? :)_

 _(*) voir fin chapitre 2_


	12. Scar's reign - Part 2

Sarafina s'arrêta un instant pour tendre l'oreille. La nuit était bien avancée et tout était silencieux autour de Priderock, là où elle faisait sa ronde, mais une agitation lointaine ne cessait d'attirer son attention. Le bruit, si infime que seule une chasseuse aguerrie comme la lionne pouvait percevoir, venait du ravin.

" Ce sont encore ces hyènes, elles sont intenables. " songea-t-elle en se félicitant d'avoir eu l'idée d'instaurer des rondes nocturnes.

Malgré tout, elle dut admettre en son for intérieur que Scar avait le mérite de savoir les contenir si nécessaire…

Concentrée sur la clameur lointaine, elle ne vit pas la petite silhouette qui s'éloignait discrètement de Priderock.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Kya scrutait la savane, ses yeux luisants dans la pénombre et le cœur battant la chamade. Après avoir pris mille précautions pour quitter la nouvelle tanière de son oncle sans le réveiller, elle avait failli se faire repérer par Sarafina.

Il fallait croire que la chance lui souriait cette nuit-là. Son plan était risqué et peut-être même un peu stupide, mais c'était la seule chose qui la sortait de cet état de torpeur endeuillé qui la possédait depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine, et elle ne pouvait que s'y raccrocher.

À peine eut-elle cherché une proie qu'elle dénicha la trace d'un lièvre dans les hautes herbes. Elle eut un sourire et se ramassa sur elle-même, prête à bondir.

La chance semblait bel et bien de son côté ce soir-là.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Sa prise entre les crocs, Kya arriva enfin près de la nouvelle tanière des hyènes, qui s'étaient établies à l'orée du ravin entre plusieurs amas de rochers semblables à Priderock, mais beaucoup moins bien aménagés d'après ce qu'elle savait. Elle prit soin de ne pas trop s'en approcher en restant dissimulée par les hautes herbes, et essaya de repérer une hyène solitaire, ce qui s'avéra plutôt ardu.

Au bout d'un moment, elle en aperçut une qui s'éloignait du groupe à pas trainants, sûrement pour se diriger vers un point d'eau que la petite ligresse savait proche. Kya s'empressa de s'y rendre de suite, le plus discrètement possible. Elle déposa sa prise près du point d'eau et fit mine de s'y désaltérer alors qu'elle guettait l'arrivée de la hyène.

Celle-ci ne tarda pas à débouler devant elle.

« Oh, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, lionceau ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir entre les pattes de ta mère ? Eh bien eh bien… »

Kya nota qu'un rictus carnassier avait vite remplacé l'expression stupidement étonnée de la hyène. La petite ligresse fit semblant de sursauter de frayeur et en quelques bonds se réfugia en hauteur sur un rocher. La hyène se dirigea lentement vers elle, ricanant devant la réaction de la petite ligresse. Il se mit à lorgner sur la carcasse du lièvre, sans détourner son attention de Kya.

« Eh, mais, tu ne serais pas la nièce du chef toi ? L'hybride ? »

Kya réprima une réplique cinglante et s'efforça de paraître effrayée et surtout, sans défense.

« Heum… Oui, c'est moi. Mon oncle m'a dit d'aller vous chercher quelque chose à manger. Alors, heu.. Voilà. »

Elle désigna sa prise au pied du rocher où elle s'était perchée, et se tapit sur elle-même, faisant mine de s'éloigner lentement.

Le sourire de la hyène s'élargit, et il s'approcha de la carcasse en se léchant les babines.

« Tu sais, lionceau, la nature est bien faite. Vous êtes des chasseurs, on est plutôt des charognards. Je sens que notre cohabitation va être… Tout à fait satisfaisante. »

" Dans tes rêves. " songea sombrement Kya.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait et fixait toute son attention sur le lièvre, elle ne recula plus et se mit au contraire à se rapprocher dangereusement de sa cible. Tous ses membres étaient tendus dans la perspective de bondir sur la hyène à son insu et de planter ses crocs dans sa nuque. Elle prenait un gros risque, mais en jouant sur l'effet de surprise, elle s'en savait capable.

Une hésita le temps d'une seconde, mais l'odeur de la hyène qui était maintenant tout près fit bouillonner son sang dans ses veines et elle l'idée de la tuer lui apparue comme une évidence.

Au moment où elle sortit les griffes et concentrait son énergie, elle fut stoppée net dans son élan par trois hyènes qui déboulèrent des hautes herbes en aboyant à l'adresse de leur compère.

« Eh Ramzi, qu'est-ce que tu as là, ne me dis pas que… »

Les hyènes se figèrent net devant l'attitude meurtrière de la ligresse, avant de se ruer sur elle avec des grognements sourds.

Sa chance venait de l'abandonner.

Se maudissant de ne pas les avoir senti arriver, Kya fit volte-face juste à temps pour échapper aux crocs de son ex-cible qui semblait furieux d'avoir failli se faire prendre de telle sorte.

Malheureusement, elle ne fit pas trois foulées qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec une autre hyène menaçante.

« Alors bébé lion, on s'est perdu ? »

Kya feula de colère, les oreilles plaquées sur sa tête et la posture agressive, ce qui provoqua quelques exclamations de surprise chez les hyènes, dont le nombre qui encerclait Kya ne cessait d'augmenter.

« … Pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça, on veut juste s'amuser un peu… », susurra l'un des mâles.

Kya chercha désespérément une porte de sortie, mais elle était bel et bien coincée au milieu d'un cercle de hyènes clairement menaçantes. Haletante, elle s'efforça de ne pas céder à la panique et d'évaluer la situation. En duel, les hyènes ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre et Kya avait alors une chance de s'en sortir, comme l'avait prouvé son affrontement avec Shenzi.

Mais en meute, le défi devait insurmontable.

Un mouvement furtif attira son attention, et d'un mouvement de patte fulgurant, elle griffa violemment une hyène qui s'était un peu trop approchée. Celle-ci recula en couinant tandis que les autres grondèrent de plus belle.

Kya tenta alors le tout pour le tout :

« N'approchez pas ! Si vous me faites du mal, mon clan vous le fera payer très cher ! Comment vous croyez que mon oncle, votre _chef_ , réagira lorsqu'il apprendra ceci ? »

Un murmure parcourut la meute, mais l'agitation autour d'elle ne décrut pas. Sa tirade avait eut un certain effet sur quelques hyènes, mais la plupart semblaient ne pas y prêter attention.

« _Techniquement_ , si tu ne peux pas témoigner de ce qui va se passer, on pourra toujours dire à Scar que c'était un _acciden_ t, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

La plupart des hyènes ricanèrent de plus belle à cette idée, tandis que le mâle qui s'était adressé à Kya, Ramzi, se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle en faisant claquer ses crocs d'un air provoquant.

Son rictus insupportait tellement la ligresse qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à céder à la pulsion insufflée par son instinct.

Ah, il la cherchait ? Très bien, il allait la trouver.

Plus vive que jamais, elle fusa dans sa direction, passa en dessous de sa gueule qui claqua dans le vide et sauta sur sa gorge, en le faisant basculer en arrière sous la force de l'impact. Il semblait plus léger que Shenzi, d'après le souvenir de Kya, et elle l'entendit couiner avec une sombre satisfaction alors qu'elle raffermit sa prise et plantant ses griffes dans l'abdomen de la hyène.

Mais une fois de plus, elle avait oublié les autres hyènes.

En un instant, elle fut défaite de sa prise par un violent coup de patte, roula sur le sol et se redressa péniblement. Les hyènes ne ricanaient plus du tout.

« Très bien, ça suffit les plaisanteries… », gronda Ramzi.

À son ton, Kya comprit qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant elle. Elle devait fuir, mais où ? Elle voulut fouiller les alentours du regard mais elle ne put détourner son attention des trois hyènes qui étaient de plus en plus proches…

Et cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait personne pour la sortir de là.

Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, ce qui semblait une éternité, Kya se mit à souhaiter la présence de son oncle Scar…

« ASSEZ ! DÉGAGEZ DE LÀ !

Une voix féminine tonna dans la nuit, et elle sonna assez autoritaire pour que les hyènes autour de Kya devinrent immobiles. Quelques hyènes s'écartèrent pour laisser passer la nouvelle venue et Kya resta figée là, s'attendant à voir apparaître Shenzi, la femelle dominante, et la ligresse y vit une lueur d'espoir : Shenzi ne laisserait pas son clan la tuer, alors qu'elle était tout de même la plus "proche" de Scar…

Mais ce n'était pas Shenzi qui s'avança, à la grande surprise de Kya.

Il s'agissait de Kwanza.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? » , aboya-t-elle à l'adresse des hyènes. « Ne me dites pas que vous aviez eu l'intention de la tuer, elle aussi ? Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Elle n'est pas l'une des nôtres, elle. » grogna Ramzi. « Et elle a voulu m'atta… »

« _Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?_ Tu crois vraiment qu'on pourra rester ici tranquillement à partager leurs prises si tu menaces l'un d'entre eux ? Tu as vu de qui il s'agit, au moins ? C'est la nièce de _Scar_ , pauvre crétin ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il laissera passer ça, alors qu'elle nous apportait une proie ? »

Kya en ouvrit la gueule de stupéfaction lorsqu'elle vit Ramzi baisser honteusement la tête devant Kwanza, qui était quand même bien plus menue que la plupart des hyènes.

Beaucoup d'entre elles commencèrent à se disperser, convaincue par les aboiements -apparemment très persuasifs- de la jeune Kwanza. Celle-ci plissa les yeux d'un air sombre, prit un air encore plus sérieux et se redressa du mieux qu'elle put avant de tonner :

« Quiconque s'approche d'elle aura affaire à moi, à ma tante ou à Scar lui-même ! Ou bien avez-vous _déjà_ oublié ce qu'il nous a dit ? »

Devant l'étonnante - et quelque peu stupéfiante - autorité de Kwanza, les quelques hyènes qui étaient restées finirent par s'éloigner d'un pas traînant, non sans avoir lorgné Kya d'un œil mauvais.

Celle-ci se redressa avec précaution, et se tourna vers Kwanza qui abordait une mine triomphante.

« Eh bien, il s'en est fallu de peu, pas vrai ? », ricana cette dernière.

Kya resta sans voix pendant un moment, ne sachant que faire. Kwanza lui fit signe de la suivre, souhaitant sûrement lui parler l'abri des regards. La ligresse hésita un instant, mais finit par acquiescer. La jeune hyène venait de lui sauver la vie, elle pouvait bien lui faire confiance pour cette fois-ci.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Elles s'installèrent dans les hautes herbes, à une distance respectable l'une de l'autre. Kya observait la hyène d'un œil nouveau, telle une énigme dont elle ne parvenait pas à déceler la clé. Kwanza lui paraissait plus mature, plus grandie que la dernière fois. Visiblement, elle avait plus de responsabilités et d'influence qu'elle avait cru. Elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Comment… Enfin… Qui es-tu pour avoir autant d'autorité sur tes congénères ? »

Kwanza eut l'air légèrement surprise, avant de lui décocher un sourire malicieux.

« Haha, ça ? Figure-toi que je suis comme toi, la nièce de notre chef. Shenzi n'a pas encore de descendante, alors je suis son héritière directe. Nos mâles ne sont pas tous très intelligents, mais ils respectent notre autorité parce qu'ils savent bien qu'ils ont besoin de nous pour survivre. Et pour leur dire quoi faire ! »

Elle eut un rire léger, que Kya se surprit à ne pas trouver trop désagréable. Kwanza reprit une expression plus grave :

« Enfin, pour être honnête, tu es tombée au mauvais moment. Nous venons juste d'essuyer une querelle de clan, alors nos membres étaient un peu, disons… À fleur de peau. »

« Vos querelles ne me concernent pas. » , siffla Kya, qui regretta immédiatement son ton un peu trop froid.

« Oui oui bien sûr, mais je voulais juste préciser qu'ils n'auraient pas agi ainsi en temps normal. » assura Kwanza d'un ton sincère.

Kya se sentit soudainement obligée d'être honnête avec la hyène, ce qui l'agaçait quelque peu.

« À vrai dire… Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir totalement… »

D'une voix faible mais le regard franc, elle confia son plan initial à Kwanza. Appâter une hyène à l'écart des autres, la tuer et rapporter une preuve à son oncle pour défier son autorité, et optionnellement raffermir la menace qu'elle pourrait représenter pour les hyènes afin de les empêcher de s'en prendre à elle, Nala et surtout à Meethu. Kwanza écouta attentivement ses explications, non sans une certaine réserve.

« … Mais vu les évènements, sache que je me suis ravisée. » conclut Kya. « Je ne m'en prendrai pas à l'une d'entre vous. Pas maintenant que je t'en dois une. »

Kwanza l'observa un instant, en pleine réflexion. Puis elle se fendit d'un demi sourire.

« Tant mieux, dans ce cas. Suis-moi, ligresse. J'ai peut-être un moyen pour mener ton plan à terme. »

Devant l'expression à la fois surprise et méfiante de Kya, elle rajouta :

« Je viens de penser à quelque chose qui pourrait nous être bénéfique à toutes les deux. Viens. »

Les oreilles de Kya se redressèrent doucement, et son animosité envers la jeune hyène devint de moins en moins palpable. Sa curiosité l'emportait toujours sur sa méfiance, et son instinct lui soufflait qu'elle ne risquait plus rien. De plus, elle pensait pouvoir maîtriser la hyène si nécessaire, même si les évènements de la soirée lui avaient appris à ne clairement pas la sous-estimer.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

« Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu entendais par "vous avez l'intention de la tuer, elle _aussi_ ?" » demanda Kya en coulant un regard en biais à Kwanza, qui trottinait à ses côtés.

La jeune hyène retint un soupir et murmura :

« Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, le clan était secoué par une bagarre qui a éclaté en début de soirée. Je n'y ai pas assisté, mais ni Shenzi ni moi sommes arrivées à temps pour les arrêter. Il était déjà trop tard. L'un d'entre nous était mort dans l'agitation. »

Kya eut une moue de dégoût.

« N'aie pas de fausses idées. Ou de faux espoirs. Nous ne nous tuons pas entre nous, c'était juste un accident. Quoi qu'il en soit, autant en tirer profit… »

« Te donnerais-tu la peine de m'expliquer ce que tu as en tête ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'être tout à fait d'accord avec ce que tu as décidé de faire… »

« Bien. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais rapporter une preuve à ton oncle, pas vrai ? Cette preuve, je vais te la donner. Dis à ton oncle que tu as tué l'un des nôtres parce qu'il menaçait l'un de tes amis lionceaux. Scar demandera à mon clan de mieux se tenir, et tu obtiens ce que tu veux, tout autant que moi. »

Kya réfléchit un moment à cette idée. Il était tout à fait probable que son oncle réagisse ainsi, il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse avoir une autre occasion de s'en prendre à l'un de ses sujets, et si la nouvelle venait de Scar, les hyènes la craindraient pour de bon et elle pourrait les tenir à distance encore plus facilement. Mais un dernier détail lui échappait :

« Et tu obtiendrais ce que tu veux dans cette affaire, parce que ton clan serait moins sujet aux débordements comme celui de ce soir, c'est bien ça ? »

Kwanza acquiesça distraitement. Kya ne put s'empêcher de railler :

« Alors tu as besoin de mon oncle pour contrôler tes hyènes ? Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui demander son aide toi-même dans ce cas ? »

D'un calme à toute épreuve, Kwanza daigna seulement lui lancer un regard noir avant de s'expliquer :

« Il n'empêche que je ne suis pas la femelle dominante, seulement sa nièce, et Shenzi ne voudra pas s'embêter avec ces histoires. Et jamais je n'oserai aller confronter Scar à ce sujet. Je préfère largement te laisser cette part du boulot. »

Kya nota qu'en plus de craindre son oncle, les hyènes lui semblaient étrangement dévouées, ce qui échappait à la compréhension de la jeune ligresse. Comment pouvait-on se ranger aux ordres d'un leader qu'on craignait ?

Mais c'était sûrement dans sa nature féline de ne pas saisir cette idée, et Kya ne chercha pas à poser plus de questions.

Kwanza s'arrêta enfin. Elles étaient au bord du ravin, loin des autres hyènes. Kya distingua la forme sombre d'un corps qui gisait en bas. Pendant un moment, elle se souvint d'un autre corps dans ce même ravin, et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits à temps. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

Quelques instants tard, au même endroit Kya et Kwanza se hissèrent péniblement au bord du ravin, la ligresse portant son butin dans sa gueule. Elles se séparèrent sans un mot, jusqu'à ce que Kya se fige et interpellât la hyène.

Elles échangèrent un long regard étrange, ni trop haineux pour Kya, ni trop méfiant pour Kwanza.

Elles semblèrent songer à la même chose : comment les évènements les avaient fait autant grandir en si peu de temps.

« … Merci. Pour ce soir. » murmura finalement la ligresse.

Kwanza eut son habituel demi-sourire, et les deux femelles s'en allèrent chacune de leur côté, et leurs silhouettes se fondirent dans la nuit.

°°O°°O°°O°°O°°

* * *

 _Et moi qui avait voulu écrire un peu d'action... Pour écrire finalement que du dialogue. ಠ_ಠ'_


End file.
